Belonging to You
by Priestess Saphire
Summary: When Sesshômaru fights Inuyasha, Kagome accidentally bites him on his neck, making him Kagome's mate! What is to happen when one is in love with another and the other simply is not interested? First pic, plz Review and no flames Warning:rape and lemon FI
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I do not own Inuyasha, or the show, or anything that has to do with it  
  
Hello fellow readers! This is my first fic ever! Please no flames and review if you are interested for more...  
  
Chapter 1: Encounter  
  
Even if you were miles away you could hear the cries and tremors of the fight between the Inu brothers. The gang were used to their arguments which most of the time turned out to become a fight of claws, swords and yelling. But this fight turned to be different. Very different. It was nearly impossible to see clearly the fight because of their speed. Only red and white blurs could be seen from one spot to another. Suddenly, the two Inu brothers stood in the meadow facing each other waiting for one of them to attack. Sesshomaru decided to take the initiative as he unyieldingly tried to slash at Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged Toukijin's blade, "When are you going to leave us alone!?!"  
  
"When I defeat you and drive you to the grave" Sesshomaru said impassively as he did another attack with his poison claw.  
  
Inuyasha was caught offguard by that attack and was driven to the floor. Sesshomaru stood over him, triumphant of his brother's demise. His golden eyes glittered through his stoic face.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled as she frantically fought against Miroku and Sango so she could aid him.  
  
"Lady Kagome! This is Inuyasha's fight!" Miroku said sternly.  
  
"I don't care! I won't watch him die!" Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha's form begin to move.  
  
Sesshomaru looked boringly to his half-brother's form as he bent down to the ground.  
  
"Now, I will no longer be humiliated by you and your worthless sword!" Sesshomaru said seriously as his claw dripped with poison.  
  
Inuyasha swiped Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru before he could finish him off. Sesshomaru was sent flying across the meadow towards the small group of shard hunters. Sango and Miroku ran away and Kirara took Shippo and flew out of the way. Kagome was frozen in her place from shock and fear. She began to scream as the white blur came closer at an incredible speed. Sesshomaru could not see the direction he was going, he smelled a scent of sakura blossoms and let himself be lost in the moment. He heard the miko scream making him twitch and turn his face to try to avert the sound. Suddenly, the scream stopped and he felt something sharp stabbing at his neck.  
  
Kagome's scream was cut off when Sesshomaru fell on her and she accidentally bit him on the neck. His blood flowed freely from the force of the bite. They were both sprawled in an uncomfortable position. Kagome was on her back with her legs open and Sesshomaru lay between her legs. But soon, that uncomfortable position began to feel good for both of them, and they both quickly put that thought aside.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the girl and saw blood on her lips. His golden eyes shone with fear and shock as he began to put his hand on his neck. He felt something warm and wet. When he brought his hand to see what it was, his eyes widened. It was his blood. 'That bitch bit me... on my mating spot'  
  
"Kagome! Are you allright?" Inuyasha yelled as he came closer to them.  
  
Kagome thought that he wasn't prepared from the position they were since, Sesshomaru lay sprawled on top of Kagome looking at Kagome with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru leaned in close to Kagome's ear.  
  
"If you tell anyone of this, I will personally kill you, even if I am your mate," he said in a cold tone. He hid her mark with his hair as he disappeared from the meadow at lightning speed. Leaving Kagome with a fearful expression on her face.  
  
A/N Well... I guess I'll stop here! Please Review and I'll try to post one as soon as I can 


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck on You

A/N I don't own Inuyasha or the show.. yadda yadda... even if I wish for it to be  
  
Yay!!! I got reviews!!! Well since I am in a good mood and with nothing to do whatsoever I decided to make this chapter an extra long one!! I am still not sure whether to put it as Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag so review me with your opinion! Well here's the story!!  
  
CHAPTER 2: STUCK ON YOU  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
"That wench... How dare she... Biting this Sesshomaru as if I was like that hannyou" Sesshomaru muttered as he swiftly ran through the forest wiping every tree, rock or youkai in his way. His silver hair glistened in the sunlight when it was swayed by the wind. After a while, he stopped by a riverbank gasping for breath.  
  
He did not dare look upon that hideous mark that 'Inuyasha's wench' had put upon him. It was an embarrasment, no... a curse to bear. 'I have become the same way as my father' he thought gruffly as he turned away from the lake. It was only a matter of seconds before a little human latched herself to his leg.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Where did you go today? Rin and Jaken were worried sick about you!" Rin said sweetly to him. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin without emotion as Jaken finally caught up with Rin.  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!!! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS LOWLY JAKEN FOR RIN'S BEHAVIOUR!!!" Jaken said as he went closer to him, "LORD SESSHOMARU!!! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!"  
  
"Shut up Jaken. It is none of your bussiness" Sesshomaru said calmly, "Take Rin back to the castle... I will be back in a few days"  
  
"But my Lord, where are you going-" Jaken started before he received a death glare from Sesshomaru to drop the subject. Before Jaken could apologize, Sesshomaru already flew away in search for a way to get rid of his mating mark.Kagome's POV  
  
"Inuyasha... really I am fine" Kagome said uneasily for the millionth time as Inuyasha kept looking at her from the tree above.  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU'RE NOT!!! YOU HAVE SESSHOMARU'S SCENT ALL OVER YOU!!!" Inuyasha yelled through gritted teeth. Inuyasha did not like other men touching Kagome. Even if he loved Kikyo, he still had some friendly feelings for Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha... I need to tell you something-" She stopped suddenly when she met cold amber eyes from the other side of the forest, beckoning her to come.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked through half-closed lids.  
  
"Nothing... I'm gonna go to the hot springs ok?" Kagome said as she left half-dazed to the forest. Inuyasha noticed that she did not take any towels or bathing materials with her. He thought silently for a moment.  
'Maybe she wants to go to take a breather...' he thought as he dismissed that problem quickly out of his head.  
  
Sesshomaru waited calmly in a dark meadow as he signaled Inuyasha's wench to come to him.  
  
'It is time I explain what she had just done to me...' He thought, 'And what other effect it might have...'  
Kagome's figure began to appear from the bushes and rose colored sky as the sun began to set. Her skirt swayed back and forth as she walked as quietly as she could trying not to be afraid. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's form was in front of her. Before she could yell, he covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her across the meadow to a nearby tree. He threw her roughly to the ground and she landed on her bottom.  
  
"Ow!!! That hurts!!!" She stopped as she caught sight of Sesshomaru's icy glare, "Um... I didn't tell anyone about your secret!! I swear! I was about to tell Inuyasha since he smelled your scent on me and-"  
  
"Shut up wench," he said calmly, "I am not here to kill you... for now"  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she brushed away a strand of her ebony hair off her face. She looked closely at the bite she gave him. It began to heal but unlike the other wounds he has had, this one seemed to leave a scar.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kagome asked fearfully at the demon lord.  
  
"Do not ask me questions miko unless I allow you to!!! For now just remain quiet and answer briefly these questions" He said stoically as he moved to lean against a tree. He bent down slightly to Kagome's form and showed her his neck and mark.  
  
"Do you remember what you did to me?" Sesshomaru asked  
  
"Yes..." Kagome whispered  
  
"Did you have a reason for it?" he inquired.  
  
"No... It was only an accident, I-" she was cut off as Sesshomaru punched a nearby tree sending it flying a clear 20 feet to the sky. It landed not too far from the meadow.  
  
"An accident you say? This Seshomaru does not believe you... You merely did that since you knew of my hatred for humans and decided to engage this in order for me not to be able to kill you..." Sesshomaru said more to himself than to Kagome.  
  
"You can't kill me?" Kagome said to herself in realization.  
  
"Listen, Inuyasha's bitch! For now you are safe from my claws and sword! Fortunately, you have the pleasure of having me as your mate" Sesshomaru said seriously.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled in shock.  
  
'Humans... so barbaric and loud' he thought as he squinted his eyes from the noisy, uncomfortable sound.  
  
"I won't accept you, Sesshomaru! I will not go about your way!!" Kagome said in determination.  
  
"You have bit me wench!! You already acepted it! I will use you to gather the shards and to use your healing powers to restore my arm and gather my puny brother's blade... After that... I get to kill you" he said simply.  
  
"Over my dead body!!" she yelled.  
  
"Hm... Is today the night when Inuyasha becomes a mortal? I think I will pay him a visit..." Sesshomaru said aloud as he waited for her expected answer.  
  
"All right... I'll do that... Just tell me what to do..." Kagome said as she looked down in submission. Sesshomaru became awed by that beautiful sight, but quickly shook it away.  
  
"First I must go to someone in order to find a way to remove this curse you have put on this Sesshomaru and then I will take you away to the castle so you could do anything I bid..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Is there something else you want to tell me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Only that you will not tell anyone of this mark, it will only diminish my reputation of the demon clans" he said as he hid his mark again with his hair and flew away.  
  
'I hope she doesn't realize that not only I am not able to kill her... but also I am also bound to her will' he thought to himself as he dashed through the trees in search for Kaiyan: the witch doctor.  
  
Preview: CHAPTER 3  
  
"Hm... Seems that you have developed a strange connection with the miko" Kaiyan said to Sesshomaru as smoke dissipated from the room.  
  
"What kind of connection?" Sesshomaru asked, masking his fear as best as he could.  
  
"You can see her memories from the past... I will not be long before... OTHER and stronger effects will consume you" Kaiyan warned.  
  
"This Sesshomaru will not be bound to a human wench's will" Sesshomaru assured. Only then he felt a rushing memory flooding into his mind...  
  
A/N Whew!!! Well... I'm done for the day... I hope you enjoy this story and I will try my best to put another chapter up by the next day!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: What is happening to me?

A/N Hello again!!! Thank you for all of your reviews!!!!!! I hope that all of you are enjoying my story and the poll is now closed. I will not reveal whether is a Kag/Sess or Kag/Inu until Chapter 4 which is in the works and probably out either tonight or tomorrow... Now to the story!!  
  
CHAPTER 3: What is happening to me?  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"That stupid, proud baka is always running er- flying er- jumping- ugh WHATEVER!!!" Kagome said aloud as she got to her feet a few minutes after Sesshomaru left, "Acting as if I were nothing... ugh... I desire nothing more than to treat him in the same manner he did to me and all the people he has mistreated- except Jaken"  
  
She straightened her green skirt and dark hair as she walked back to the campsite. Her friends were already asleep with the exception of Inuyasha who was huddled up in the base of a tree. His dark hair framed his face perfectly.  
  
'He looks... so...' She got lost in her thoughts when he suddenly opened his dark, mortal eyes and looked at her sternly.  
  
"Had a nice walk? Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Inuyasha asked quietly, trying not to attract any youkai's attention during this night.  
  
"Nothing... I lost my balance as Sesshomaru fell with me when you threw him at me..., I cut him with one of my arrows... nothing more..." Kagome said.  
  
"Hmph! Sesshomaru must either be getting old of just rusty on his moves, I mean, being hurt by a human wench" Inuyasha boasted, "Next time, I am going to kill him! And I will gather the rest of the shards and kill Naraku! Then I will go on my way!"  
"Don't you mean 'we' Inuyasha? Everyone has put their effort into gathering the shards... We're making a lot of friends and alliances as we go on-" Kagome was cut off by a snort from Inuyasha. 'He is mocking me...'  
  
"I only trust myself..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You don't care about me at all?" Kagome asked with a pained voice and expression as her blue-gray eyes dimmed slightly in hurt.  
  
Inuyasha remained quiet for a minute, "I don't have time for this... We have a long day tomorrow... Use what's left of this night to rest" he said as he settled down comfortably next to the tree to sleep.  
  
Kagome walked away from the camp with her bow and arrows and went back to the place she had her meeting with Sesshomaru.  
  
"I swear Sesshomaru! I will make you see that I am not all that bad to look at-" Kagome started. 'Wait... I CARE for what that demon sees in me?!?!?! What is happening to me? I love Inuyasha don't I...' she thought for a moment then came to a decision: 'I love you Inuyasha, but I will not wait forever for you to choose me for myself and not for my resemblance to Kikyo... I will be loved for myself' she thought sadly as she fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
Sesshomaru jumped from tree to tree swiftly in the dark night. The wind caressed at his face and hair as he gracefully landed on a dark swamp. It was foggy and cold, Sesshomaru fought a shiver that coursed through his body from the environment. The trees were black tree stumps that looked like skeletal hands that seemed to reach for him. The small youkai around him began to come to him, hungry for blood. Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and slashed at them mercilessly. He turned slightly when he sensed a great power coming from the mouth of a hut. It spoke deeply and dark, as if it were a demon from the depths of hell.  
  
"Who harks the 'brujo' of the Dead Swamp" the voice said menacingly.  
  
"The Taiyoukai of the West" Sesshomaru said with a calm yet icy tone.  
  
"I have not bussiness with you... Lord Sesshomaru" the 'brujo' replied in an dark tone.  
  
"But I do with you witch doctor..." Sesshomaru replied with darkness matching his.  
  
"You stink of miko power... Yet you are not purified..." the witch said mostly to himself.  
  
"Yes..." Sesshomaru hissed in anger.  
  
"And you want to rid of it? Or perhaps you want the love of the miko who did this?" the witch doctor asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Never will I yield to a human wench, less a miko. And you will watch your tone with me... I only heard of you from some Demon Lords and I won't hesitate to put you out of your misery" Sesshomaru warned coldly.  
  
"With what? Your ogre's fang? Or the Sword of Life, the Tenseiga? You are foolish to threaten a brujo... You could kill me... but you'd bear a deadly curse... I can make your fears come alive..." the brujo replied calmly.  
  
Sesshomaru growled inwardly, yet kept his indifferent composure.  
  
"Come inside... I'll help you... After all, my hut IS on the Western Lands" the brujo said.  
  
Sesshomaru went inside the hut. It was completely empty, he could not see anything, even with his higher senses. There was an eerie sound like drums but he could not pinpoint its exact location. It was everywhere. His only sense that he could rely on was his sense of smell to search for the witch doctor.  
  
"Brujo! Show yourself!" Sesshomaru said when he lost his patience.  
  
Then, a fluorescent green light shone to his right. The only thing he could see were the pitless black eyes of the witch doctor.  
  
"You know my name... I expect you to call me by it... I will be shown respect in my turf" the doctor said beratingly.  
  
"Kaiyan, I need answers-" Sesshomaru started before a red cloud of smoke enveloped the green.  
  
"You will get your answers... demon... But first..." then the cloud became a skeletal hand that forced Sesshomaru to bend his head to the side showing the mating mark.  
  
"An unwanted mark... done by a miko... from another world" Kaiyan said as he released Sesshomaru from his grip.  
  
"No one treat this-" Sesshomaru said as the doctor took away his thoughts.  
  
"Sesshomaru this way..." the Kaiyan finished for him, laughing to himself, "Hm... Seems that you have developed a strange connection with the miko" Kaiyan said to Sesshomaru as smoke dissipated from the room.  
  
"What kind of connection?" Sesshomaru asked, masking his fear as best as he could.  
  
"You can see her memories from the past, fears, wishes, desires... perhaps even the future I will not be long before... OTHER and stronger effects will consume you" Kaiyan warned.  
  
"This Sesshomaru will not be bound to a human wench's will" Sesshomaru assured. Only then he felt a rushing memory flooding into his mind... Sesshomaru slumped to the floor taking his head and raising his hands to his face as he growled dangerously.  
  
"This is a memory from her life... Tell me, what to you see?" the brujo asked curiously.  
  
"Inuyasha's miko, kissing him... and the wench's life regaining" Sesshomaru said as he got up to his feet.  
  
"Her fear..." Kaiyan said to himself quietly.  
  
"I want this to stop..." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.  
  
"I have no power for this... at least not in the moment. Give me a month and I will develop a spell for it to wane... on said date you will bring the miko and your presence... Now leave..." Kaiyan said.  
  
"This Sesshomaru will not wait 30 days for a simple spell... and bear the burden of that bitch's mark" he said bitterly.  
  
"I will warn you only once... This mating mark is not yet complete... other effects will start to show in time... Longing, Lust, and Love will consume you in due time, it is not as bad as you think... or as you expect it to be" Kaiyan said whimsicaly.  
  
"I will not desire her, even less love her..." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
Then a scent of sakura blossoms hit his nose. He looked around quickly caught in a daze. He growled in frustration when he could not find the source of it.  
  
"Do you see, Lord? It is taking effect already.... Watch her... Do anything covert for you to try to stay in control. NOW LEAVE!!" Kaiyan yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru came out of the hut and touched his mark tenderly.  
  
'What is happening to this Sesshomaru? I have to kill her now!!! I don't care if I break my honor and vow as a Demon for doing so!' He ran swiftly in search of that wondrous scent of the one that has claimed him as hers.  
  
A/N Okay! I took more time in this chapter in order to answer some questions of what the effects of the mating mark does. Oooohh... Sesshomaru's beginning to change already, even though he is trying his best not to... And what of Kagome? You'll see on my next Chapter.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Sesshomaru arrived at the clearing where he had his meeting with Kagome. Strangely, she was sleeping on the grass with her bow and arrow within of her reach. He stared at her ebony tresses that feel in waves to her shoulders and framing her small form. He walked next to her and bent on his knees. He took out Tokijin and fixed the blade upon her heart.... 


	4. Chapter 4: A conversation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, THE ANIME, THE CHARACTERS OR THE MANGA  
  
Hello again fellow readers!!! Sorry for the delay, but school's been hectic lately... with tests, essays and term papers... but of course... I gave enough time to publish a chapter for my fans :D Thank you all for your reviews!!!  
  
Questions & Answers:  
  
When will Inuyasha know about about Kagome and Sesshomaru's *ahem* situation?  
He won't for now... or else the suspense would be gone (unless I do a little tweaking in the story)  
  
When will Kagome and Sesshomaru will have a 'relationship'?  
Um... well they do already (sort of) but if you mean falling in love it will take a few chapters.  
  
What exactly is the situation?  
Kagome bites Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru doesn't like it, Sesshomaru becomes Kagome's mate but Kagome does NOT belong to him.... What can they do? That's what's the story is about!  
  
What exactly is the power that Sesshomaru obtains?  
He can see memories from Kagome, but he does not notice that some of them are premonitions and fears.  
  
Chapter 4: A Conversation  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her coldly yet his eyes shone doubt. The sword fell with a loud clang as he looked down in shame of what he just did.  
  
'There... I sense it... that wonderful smell of sakura blossoms...' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'Soon to be tainted with her blood.'  
  
Sesshomaru landed on the meadow and found her lying on the grass asleep with her bow and arrows within of reach. Her ebony tresses fell down in silky waves and her slender form. He smelled the residue of her tears on her cheeks and he kneeled down next to he, his sword ready to plunge into her heart. Then her saphire eyes opened up to his his astonished yet stony gaze. She looked at his face, not in fear but in calmness. Sesshomaru's sword began to tremble as his mating mark began to burn in him. 'I want to kill her... This Sesshomaru now reels in pain and shame for her doing... But still, I want to know her... Why is she not as afraid of me as before?'  
  
'What is happening? I must do this...' Sesshomaru thought as he fought his hand for control. Suddenly, Kagome's blue-gray eyes opened to look into Sesshomaru's amber gaze. He wore no emotion, save for the eyes that shone with determination yet, confusion.  
  
"A- a- are you h-here to kill me?" Kagome whispered, "Please... don't do it... I still have a mission to collect the shards and... and you promised!!! On your word as a demon!!" Kagome yelled as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Shut up..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kagome remained quiet as he looked at her almost lovingly, but quickly put it aside. 'He hates humans... does he?'  
  
Sesshomaru kept looking at the girl in front of him. Her blue-gray eyes... like a storm of turmoil. Her loving face, so full of innocence, her soft body that had just reached her womanhood and her hair, as black as a raven's feather. Little did he realize his sword was still aimed at her heart, but this time a LOT closer, the tip brushing against her chest.  
  
'This is my chance... I can kill her at this moment, and the mark would fade...' Sesshomaru thought triumphantly, 'but why can't I just kill her?'. His hand began to tremble again.  
  
He was met by a soft hand that caressed his. Kagome bent her head in submission to try to ask for mercy. Sesshomaru began to breathe deeply, 'This burning is almost unbearable... I won't be able to go through with this... but it's not because the burning won't let me but because I don't want to'  
  
"I never meant to bite you, Sesshomaru... please don't..." Kagome trailed off as she was pushed away, but more gently than last time, to the ground. Then, she heard the sword fall with a loud 'clang' and felt Sesshomaru's form fall on top of her; unconscious.  
  
Sesshomaru's head began to fill up with thoughts and phrases people that he knew and didn't know began to rush in his mind.  
  
(A/N: This part is confusing... these are phrases said by other people that Kagome has kept in mind through the journey to the Warring States from both worlds... bear with me)  
  
"I love Kikyo....."  
  
"Kagome, it is time for you to go to school!!!"  
  
"Did you bring more chocolate?"  
  
"Will you go out with me to the movies?"  
  
"You don't deserve him, you deserve Hojo"  
  
"My brother was killed by Naraku..."  
  
"I need to rid myself of the wind tunnel in my hand"  
  
"I want to drag Inuyasha to hell..."  
  
"...I will kill you... even though I am your mate..."  
  
The last word echoed in his head as he woke up in a fast start, panting heavily from the surge of information. He was met by a welcoming scent of sakura blossoms and surrounded in a warm embrace. He opened his golden eyes to be met by blue-gray as she looked worriedly upon him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"I was worried... I could not help it..." Kagome replied  
  
"I could have killed you..." Sesshomaru reminded her.  
  
"A risk that I decided to take..." Kagome answered softly, "Can you tell me what it was that made you faint so suddenly?"  
  
"Your memories... It is an effect given by the bite you gave this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as he pointed to his scar.  
  
"I'm sorry... If there is anything I can do..." Kagome offered.  
  
"It's too late for apologies", Sesshomaru said while he tried to avert his eyes from Kagome's pained expression. "A witch doctor named Kaiyan is finding a way to cure it" he added to try to make her feel better.  
  
"How long?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"A month..." Sesshomaru said briefly.  
  
"But what are we supposed to do until then?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing... Staying alive until then..." Sesshomaru answered in a bored tone.  
  
"What a day..." Kagome started, "I bit you accidentally, I realized that Inuyasha doesn't really care a lot about me more than Kikyo, you tried to kill me in my sleep and now... we're mates"  
  
"Quiet wench..." Sesshomaru ordered coldly having heard enough of her for one day.  
  
"That's it!! I tried in every way to treat you nicely but it is not enough for you to meet to your compliance!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Lower your voice wench" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I have a name you know!!! It's Kagome" Kagome replied, "Call me Kagome"  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said softly, enjoying the way it sounded out of his mouth. 'I hope she doesn't notice that I have to follow every order'.  
  
Dawn was slowly coming in and Sesshomaru stood up to leave. He was about to fly away before a something pulled at his fluffy tail.  
  
"Wait!!!" she yelled.  
  
"What now..." Sesshomaru replied coldly as he turned to face her.  
  
But then it happened. He fell face forward on the ground from the force along with Kagome. He fell on her soft petite form as his lips briefly touched hers in a chasted kiss. Kagome widened her eyes in realization of two things: that Sesshomaru and her were sharing a kiss, even if it was accidental and that Sesshomaru had closed his eyes relishing the feel of her lips on his. Kagome began to pull away from him but he still held her in place as he put his hands on her waist possesively.  
  
"I am yours..." Sesshomaru whispered as he looked with affectioned eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned breaking Sesshomaru's daze and somewhat spellbound state.  
  
Sesshomaru gave a loud growl before he turned to the culprit of this accidental moment. Kagome gazed at him with crimson cheeks and a shocked yet whimsical expression on her face. She put her hand on her lips as Sesshomaru pulled his tail away from her hands and faced away from her.  
  
"I'll be watching you Kagome..." Sesshomaru promised as he flew to have some time to think about his battling emotions going about his mind.  
  
'He... he... called me... Kagome' Kagome thought as she still had her fingetips on her lips and the wind blew gently at her swaying green skirt and her dark wavy hair.  
  
S.M.: Yay!! A chapter done!!! All my schoolwork is taking precious time out of my brainstorming and writing that I lost my pace... : ( But in the end... I will still put out chapters whenever I can... probably on 1 to 2 days... Please review : D 


	5. Chapter 5: Intentions

SunMoon: Hello fellow readers!!! I am soooo sorry that I couldn't post any sooner... Unfortunately my computer broke down... (thinking) But still I got a brand new one... yay!!!! :D and still my little Chihuahua died yesterday (sniffles)... He got ran over by a stupid person who left him to die... But anyways I wrote this chapter for you guys to enjoy since the reviews have cheered me up a lot!!!! Keep 'em coming hehehe just kidding!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the series, nor the characters or manga  
  
Chapter 5: Intentions  
  
Kagome went back to the camp walking in a daze of her second encounter with Sesshomaru. 'OH KAMI!!! That was my first kiss!!! How can I face Inuyasha after this???" she thought frantically.  
  
*Admit it... you liked it... and he did too*  
  
'Shut up!!! He's the cold-hearted Taiyoukai of the West!!!'  
  
*Well... that didn't stop him from saying that he's yours... You could use that to your advantage*  
  
'NO way!!! Besides... It will be all over in a month so there's no chance in hell for us to be ahem... together'  
  
*Whatever you say... Just wait and see for your next meeting with him... * Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud yell could be heard from the other side.  
  
"KKKKKKKKKKaaaaaagggooooommeeee!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'm coming Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back as she straightened her uniform and ran through the forest, when she came to the camp, she saw the entire shard hunting group ready to leave.  
  
"Finally you arrived!!! Where were you?" Inuyasha demanded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Nothing... I went out for a walk and I lost track of the time" Kagome lied.  
  
"It is not like you to leave without notice... Besides I could have gone with you" Sango replied.  
  
"Or me..." Miroku snickered before being hit with a boomerang on the back of his neck knocking him out.  
  
"We have to leave... We need to find the rest of the shards and fight Naraku" Inuyasha ordered.  
  
Inuyasha was about to turn before he rose his head in confusion. He sniffed along the way to Kagome. His eyes held anger in them.  
  
"Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I don't know... maybe it's because we fought the other day and he fell ON me you baka!!!" Kagome said sarcastically at the hannyou.  
  
"You were with Sesshomaru again weren't you?" Inuyasha questioned, "I never thought of you doing things like that..."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said innocently, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was a cloud of smoke and dirt before Inuyasha could be seen buried about 20 feet into the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
Sesshomaru was flying across the area to his castle as he maintained a stern, serious face to the west. His hair flapped at the wind with its rich gray color. His amber eyes glistened in confusion and frustration.  
  
'What was THIS SESSHOMARU thinking when I kissed the wench? It is against my ideals! A youkai and a human... disgusting'  
  
*Then why did you admit that you were hers?*  
  
'It was my demon instincts... who ordered her to bite me?'  
  
*Apparently you did, as you didn't defend yourself as you always do... and now she owns you... and you like it*  
  
'I do not!!'  
  
*Pathetic! The Lord Taiyoukai of the West... denying that he is obsessed with a human...*  
  
'Quiet or This Sesshomaru will-'  
  
*You of all people should know... that no one can kill his own youkai self... Claim her... make her yours*  
  
The voice finally faded into the abyss of his mind. Sesshomaru shook the thoughts that invaded his head as he saw the pinnacle of his white castle.  
  
'Yes... I am home... but why do I feel that I have just left it in that meadow?' Sesshomaru thought as he saw the sun that rose in the sky. But his moment was suddenly interrupted by an annoying voice that made his ear throb in pain.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!!!" Jaken said exuberantly at his lord.  
  
"Jaken... where is Rin?" Sesshomaru inquired as he rubbed his finger to his ear.  
  
"She is inside... but she is being restless my Lord, perhaps a walk or something of the sort will come into order" Jaken opted.  
  
"Inuyasha is close to coming to the borders of my land... I have to keep an eye on him" Sesshomaru said to himself.  
  
"Prepare Ah-Un and Rin... we are going off to patrol the lands" Sesshomaru ordered as he entered his castle to change his clothes and rub off the scent of the woman-miko he has begun to grow an infatuation.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
The group was walking through the forest. Sango was constantly bothered by Miroku's antics and her hits with her boomerang bone could be heard for miles. Kirara played along with Shippo as Inuyasha led the group, constantly bickering of how slow they were moving.  
  
"We are close to Sesshomaru's lands," Inuyasha said aloud, "Kagome... don't run off like you are doing lately unless you are with someone"  
  
"You are not the boss of me, Inuyasha! And what is up with you? You're suddenly all protective and jea-" Kagome stopped short as she realized that maybe Inuyasha held some feelings for her.  
  
"What are you STARING at?" Inuyasha said as he grew impatient.  
  
"Nothing, Inuyasha... you really care about what may happen to me?" Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever... I just don't want you being close to our enemy... MY enemy" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"He is not that bad... he just has some problems with expressing emotions..." Kagome said  
  
"Don't you dare defend that jackass! He did tried to kill all of us more than once..." Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"I don't know... lately he has been sparing you... yet you can't bear to stand to look at him and not start a fight!! How can any of you get along if every time you meet you clash with swords?" Kagome explained.  
  
"You better stop Kagome... or I'll-" Inuyasha warned.  
  
"Or you'll what? SIT!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha's form fell to the ground again.  
  
"Kagome, if you continue doing that, Inuyasha will be close to the center of the Earth" Miroku said kiddingly.  
  
Meanwhile, on top of a tree nearby, Sesshomaru looked amused to the display in front of him. The miko was actually defending him and 'sat' Inuyasha to the ground. He continued to think that maybe this 'curse' wasn't so bad after all. His blood churned for blood the moment Inuyasha threatened the miko even though he didn't understand it. This protective aura upon me, this need to protect... is somehow taking over me... What is happening to me...  
  
He was very into this thoughts that he missed the gust of wind going past him to the group.  
  
"Koga! What the hell are you doing here!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he climbed out of the hole he made from his fall.  
  
"Nothin' just to look at my Kagome!" Koga sneered in pride.  
  
Koga took Kagome's hands in his and drew her into his arms.  
  
"Koga... please I don't think you want to have me... I simply am not interested in you..." Kagome tried to explain.  
  
"Let her go you bastard" Inuyasha warned as he prepared Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Kagome, you ARE going to be my mate..." Koga said sternly completely ignoring the hannyou's warning.  
  
"Koga let go!" Kagome said as she felt his sudden heat from him rather uncomfortable, not at all like Sesshomaru's. 'Wait... did I like being with Sesshomaru?'  
  
"Did you not hear her, wolf-demon? Or are your ears as weak and stubborn as my younger brother?" Sesshomaru said non-chalantly as he glided from the tree to the ground. His eyes were crimson and hungry with jealousy, obsession and lust.  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru neared them, "Now what do you want?"  
  
"To claim what is mine" Sesshomaru said stoically before taking Kagome over his shoulder and taking off.  
  
"Hey! Let me go you baka!" Kagome's voice could be heard as they flew off the distance.  
  
"Damn Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha sweared under his breath.  
  
"Are we going after them?" Miroku asked the hannyou and wolf-demon.  
  
"I..." Inuyasha stood dumbfounded as he looked at the sky and saw one of Kikyo's soul-gatherers guiding him to their next meeting spot, "Later." He said as he ran off following the soul-gatherer.  
  
"He is meeting with Kikyo so we might as well set up camp around here," Miroku sighed.  
  
"That baka... if he doesn't make up his mind, Kagome's love will dissipate. I honestly don't blame her" Sango said in frustration.  
  
"If you guys don't do anything to save MY mate-to-be then I am going" Koga yelled in promise as he ran of after the captor.  
  
*********Meanwhile********************  
"Sesshomaru you better let me go right now... or..." Kagome warned as she struggled against him as the flew towards his castle.  
  
Sesshomaru grew exasperated from her antics and dropped next to a meadow. He dropped her to the ground and she quickly got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Damn... another school uniform ruined" she muttered to herself.  
  
"What are you murmuring about?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Listen you... You can't just barge and take me out as you please... and what's with the crimson eyes... we were on an accord that you wouldn't come in a month and still... you're here the day after..." Kagome stopped as she looked into his golden eyes, filled with anger.  
  
Sesshomaru grew mad from her scolding as he walked to her in a menacing way. Kagome fell back and was met by the bark of a tree-trunk. She was trapped. Sesshomaru rose his arms and blocked any means of escape by placing them on either side of her shoulders. He smelled her intoxicating scent of sakura-blossoms and looked at her face.  
"How can you... quench this Sesshomaru's anger by your mere smell?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at her flushed face and ebony tresses that matched her sapphire eyes.  
  
"How the hell should I know... You're the one who knows about this so- called ritual!" Kagome countered him trying to get out of their current position, "You say that you don't want anything with me... yet you arrived in jealousy by the mere touch of another man..."  
  
"He was trying to take you... and also... This Sesshomaru cannot control what this 'mark' inquires him to do" Sesshomaru rebutted signaling her mating mark.  
  
"So... what now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A choice... Either if you so desire to continue on your silly quest with the half-breed then allow me, Jaken and Rin to accompany you.." Sesshomaru offered as he took her again over his shoulder heading back to the group.  
  
"Don't I have a say in this decision?" Kagome said.  
  
"No" Sesshomaru replied simply as they continued their trek back.  
  
A/N: I think I will stop here and let you guys offer more advice on the story... I am beginning to have writer's block since I want to extend the story a little bit without losing the essence of the story *sigh* I guess I have to think it over... Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with It

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... nor the characters, manga or anime  
  
A/N: Hello!!! Thanks for all your reviews and advices!!! They each spurn me on to write more and bring more ideas and situations in this story ( Well... I know some of you are thinking 'Wow what a change!! Kagome biting Sesshomaru!!!' lol... but it was really a passing thought that caused me to write a story about it...  
  
Sesshomaru: You're talking too much again  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah get with the story...  
  
...okay... (sniffles) Well on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Dealing with it  
  
Before Sesshomaru could take another step, a gust of wind swirled around them. His silvery white hair rustled wildly as he looked at the demon who summoned it. Koga stopped abruptly in front of them as he smirked with pride.  
  
"Hey! Let go of my woman, I don't care who you are or what if you're that mutt's brother but let me have her" Koga demanded.  
  
'Whew! Thank goodness that Sesshomaru and I are bounded together, there's no way that he'd let me go...' Kagome thought in relief.  
  
"This Sesshomaru has three things to say: Firstly that half-breed is my half-brother, secondly I am Lord Sesshomaru and this is my lands so do not order this Sesshomaru around and finally... I will grant your desire let go of this wench" he said plainly as he dropped Kagome to the ground. He smirked at the young woman in amusement as she slowly understood what he was intending to do.  
  
"What the- Sesshomaru!!! What the hell are you doing?" Kagome yelled in confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be my bodyguard or something? Aren't you mine to command or-" Kagome stopped short as she got whirled around by no other than the wolf-demon.  
  
"Kagome" Koga said as his blue eyes grew filled with excitement, "We can finally be mates! I will take you away from those mutts and live together"  
  
Kagome was too shocked to reply. How can Sesshomaru let her go just like that as if she didn't matter... and after those dazes that he usually has of her memories, love and desires? She didn't know why but she was getting very angry and pissed about this situation.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Kagome yelled, "Koga, please go away... I am simply NOT interested in you okay? And do not call me 'your woman'! I have not given that consent! So please can we just be friends?"  
  
Koga looked saddened for a minute before he smiled at her. "I will wait for you Kagome! You may love that mutt but still I know that someday you will want me!" he said before taking off to his wolf-clan.  
  
Kagome bent to her knees releasing a sigh of relief. 'Finally...' but her moment of peace was short after she caught a glance of a white hakama in front of her. She looked up at his unemotional face and glared daggers at him.  
  
"You really are a jackass... Inuyasha is right..." Kagome murmured as she turned away from him. She couldn't bear to look at his face. Void of all emotion and cold as ice. It was beginning to bring her mad.  
  
"If you value your life then do not call me that ever again miko and address me properly ningen" Sesshomaru warned.  
  
Kagome turned to him and saw his eyes filled with rage and determination matching her rebellious glare.  
  
"You cannot kill me... You Lord Sesshomaru are so cold!!! Why do you treat me like crap? And not just me but the entire human race!!! You delight yourself with killing sprees and treating others inferior to your own with disdain and contempt... Being with you is just UNBEARABLE!!!! This is a curse!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"For once I agree with you... I too feel it is a curse... bearing your stench and yelling is more horrible than even hell" Sesshomaru said coolly.  
  
"OH! Then you actually feel emotions Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hmph... The human finally sees with her eyes properly" Sesshomaru replied indifferently as he walked away.  
  
"Don't walk away from me Sesshomaru!" Kagome ordered. Suddenly, she saw tears falling from her eyes. 'Why am I crying? Why do I feel so...inferior and battered with his remarks? I shouldn't even care what he thinks'  
  
"Watch me..." Sesshomaru added as he continued walking away from her. Then, his mark began to burn with insupportable pain. He narrowed his focusing and trying to ignore it, just then, he smelled her tears. 'Why she is crying?' His mind urged him to turn and find out why but his proud side told him otherwise 'You would dare help a human... a miko no less?'  
  
"Please..." Kagome whispered softly almost voiceless, "I don't want to handle this alone..."  
  
Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened at her remark. He turned quickly at her to find her clutching her heart in sadness and despair. He walked a few steps towards her and bent to his knees.  
  
'What is taking over this Sesshomaru? Why do I suddenly feel this desire to comfort her? Now I realize it is because I cannot deny her anything... Even if she is human or if she is Inuyasha's wench or even if my ice-cold heart is void of emotion... This mark that she has bestowed upon me, is changing my heart, slowly warming me inside... I am fighting in vain against it and I will surely lose if I continue on...'  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her for the first time with guilt and a desire to end her sadness. 'I want to look at her' He rose her chin towards him and saw her tear-streaked face in the light. She started to feel nervous of their close contact and emotion that Sesshomaru didn't intend to mask. Their closeness brought a soothing feeling over his mark, like a balm, gently refreshing his soul and burning sensations caused by his unwillingness to submit. He slowly bent his head towards hers.  
  
'Kami... Why is looking at me like that? I couldn't stop those words from being heard... I was suddenly alone without him... it felt even worse than Inuyasha betraying me with Kikyo. I didn't expect him to turn around, even less to look at me with unveiled emotion and desire to take my sadness away. Why is he being so nice after we just had a discussion? Wait...what is he intending to do? Why is his face suddenly nearing mine?' Kagome thought nervously.  
  
Sesshomaru lowered his head next to her ear. "You are not fighting alone... remember that I carry the same burden as you... Even if we fight, or we share a lot of differences... we will get through this..." Sesshomaru whispered softly as he caressed her ebony hair soothingly and brushed his hand over her back lovingly.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Kagome asked fearfully, "And how can I trust you'll be arrogant and leave me again in a similar situation like Koga's"  
  
"I am sure of this... I will not treat you as coldly as that hannyou or that wolf... For we share the same burden when we are alone... like this... But I will be void when we are in groups... this Sesshomaru promises you" Sesshomaru added in determination.  
  
The sun began to disappear off the horizon nearing dusk.  
  
"Come... Kagome... we head off to camp" Sesshomaru added. But this time he didn't slung her over his shoulder but led her with her following closely behind.  
  
A/N: Whew! Another chapter good and done... At least the pairs are finally starting to get along... If only Kagome lets go of her platonic love for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru makes up his mind about whether he likes her or not-  
  
Sesshomaru: I heard that... If you review a lot to her... then I'll probably get something on with that girl  
  
Inuyasha: What!?! Who are you talking about?  
  
Sesshomaru: (smirking) no one at all little half-brother...  
  
(sigh) Well... See you soon!!! and I'll try to update soon!!!! Thanks again for all your reviews... They all helped me a lot!!! ( 


	7. Chapter 7: A Night to Remember or Not

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, manga, anime or the other characters  
  
SunMoon1285: Well hello again fellow readers!!! I received a lot of reviews and advices! I feel so... (eyes fill with happy-tears)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (hands her napkin) Don't get emotional  
  
SunMoon1285: (blows nose) Well... I noticed that this story is quite um-  
  
Inuyasha: long and... (sneezes) bo-ring  
  
(SunMoon1285 throws napkin at Inuyasha's face while Sesshoumaru smacks Inuyasha on his head)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Quiet you baka! Or else she goes in another of her writer's blocks  
  
Inuyasha: Geez...  
  
*Before I start I want to straighten some things out... * 1) Sorry for the spelling mistakes on past chapters.... I'll try to spell as efficiently as I can 2) As for Sesshoumaru submitting to Kagome and being too soft... it's mainly because of the mating mark (Remember what Kaiyan said a few chapters ago) 3) I'm sorry if this story seems strange or whatnot... but it's my first pic and the situation is rather um... new (Please bear with me...) 4) The lemon unfortunately has to wait for a while... at least for a few chapters to keep the rhythm of the story (sorry again!) Finally... (whew!)  
  
Chapter 7: A Night to Remember... or Not  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS SESSHOUMARU DOING HERE!?!?!!?" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshoumaru stepped into the campsite followed by Kagome.  
  
"He'll join us on our quest... At least for a while..." Kagome explained before nudging Sesshoumaru to speak.  
  
"I have a score to settle with this Naraku... And knowing that that hannyou always attacks your group... then I will await him and let him come to me" Sesshoumaru added coolly.  
  
'The truth is that Sesshoumaru will never let me go on my own again after what happened with Koga. Even if the shards don't interest him nor the situation at hand, he is behaving quite different in just a few days' time...' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Well... then welcome to our group! What can I say? The more the merrier right?" Miroku said.  
  
"MIROKU!!! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!! HE'S NOT STAYING!" Inuyasha said in anger  
  
"I don't seem a reason to not let him... All of us have a score to settle with Naraku and his skills will come in handy for our battles..." Sango interrupted.  
  
"Whatever... I am going for a walk..." Inuyasha seethed through gritted fangs.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha was angry and decided to push his buttons even further.  
  
"Are you going for a walk or a night of venture with the dead priestess?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
"Inuyasha... Is it true?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Whatever..." Inuyasha murmured as he jumped into the night air as the entire group looked up at his departure.  
  
Kagome knelt down and began to take the ingredients out of her bag to begin to prepare instant ramen. Sango and Miroku talked amongst themselves while Shippo stood staring at Sesshomaru's still form. Sesshoumaru's white collar began to tinge with blood.  
  
"Uh Kagome..." Shippo whispered, "Sesshoumaru's hurt, maybe you can help him clean his wounds"  
  
When Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru's neckline, she almost shouted in surprise.  
  
'OH Kami!!! If anyone sees the bite mark, he will surely be humiliated and then he'd kill me since there's no reason for me to stay alive...' Kagome thought desperately as she rose her hands into her cheeks.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head toward his so-called-mate and cocked his head to the side in confusion although he kept his face void of emotion.  
  
'What the hell is she thinking about? Is she staring at me.... Do I have something peculiar or... Wait... I smell something... blood... my blood...' he thought. Before anyone could blink again he jumped into the night and left the entire group in a daze.  
  
"What happened to Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.  
  
"Maybe he had other things to tend to..." Miroku said as he tried to grope Sango's butt before getting hit with the boomerang bone.  
  
"Um... Then I guess I will go to the hot springs..." Kagome said.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to go alone? Be aware that Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru will not be here in case something happens to you..." Sango warned.  
  
"Don't worry Sango... I'll take my bow and arrow in case something attacks me" Kagome assured.  
  
Kagome took her bathing materials and left towards the hot spring. While she was walking aimlessly towards the spring she thought about the situation at hand.  
  
'Hm... Everything's changed ever since I bit Sesshoumaru... I can't think straight... My feelings for Inuyasha are still strong but still... I am feeling different towards Sesshoumaru...' she thought as she looked to the ground in deep thought.  
  
When she caught sight of the shore, she rose her eyes to the spring. Her eyes marveled at the sight before her. His silver white hair, his strong, taut and perfect body were decorated by the moonlight that shone on the water. His perfectly shaped face was beautifully adorned by the crimson marks and crescent moon on his forehead. His deep golden suns glistened in the night as he looked at the water to serve as a mirror as he carressed his mark tenderly.  
  
Kagome was caught without words. No words could describe the fallen angel in the spring. She felt her heart quicken at him. 'Why am I feeling this way? Why am I thinking that HE is beautiful? NO!! I am supposed to love Inuyasha' she thought to herself in vain.  
  
"Are you going to get in or are you going to stare at me for the rest of the night?" Sesshomaru said without even glancing at her.  
  
He knew for a while that she was there, but somehow, it did not bother him. 'Let her see me... I belong to her now'. When he felt her heart quicken its pace he smiled knowingly at that reaction. 'So... I am not the only one who is developing unknown feelings or some sort'. He knew that he shouldn't feel. He told himself countless times that he will not submit to her or to the feelings developing in his being.  
  
'I am the Great Taiyoukai of the West! I will not faze to anyone, even less a human miko!!! But for now...I'll lead her on and quench my desires. Make her yearn for me and in the end... I will push her away into an abyss unwanted.' He smirked as the thought came into his head. As he took this plan into action he said something to grab the girl's attention.  
  
"S-s-s-orry Lord Sesshoumaru! I was only going to take a bath at the h-h-h-ot springs and when I noticed your body- er... presence I was-" Kagome stuttered as he neared towards her.  
  
His body shimmered with the drops of water that was being dried from the quiet breeze of springtime. He rose towards her letting her glance at his entire body. Kagome turned away with crimson cheeks since it was her face time she saw a naked man.  
  
"P-p-please L-Lord Sesshoumaru put some clothes on!!! Haven't you got any decency? What do you take me for?" Kagome half-yelled at the Taiyoukai.  
  
"I take you as my mate Kagome... Remember that I belong to you... be aware that the ritual is not yet ended." Sesshoumaru said with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
  
He decided to push it further and he neared his fair face extremely close to hers. She could feel the heat of his body emanating from him. Kagome trembled unwillingly at the close contact. She couldn't control herself. She had to stop. She closed her eyes and hugged herself in attempt to stop shivering. She felt strong arms encircling her petite form carresing soothingly at her body.  
  
"You're trembling..." Sesshomaru whispered nonchalantly  
  
"Yes..." Kagome replied nervously.  
  
"Let me warm you..." Sesshomaru offered as he began to lower his hands from her back to her hips. 'This was easier than I thought... Soon I will have her begging for me to take her... and I will... then after that I will toss her away... Even if it means risking my principles of not being close to humans... for she is my mate-to-be and I belong to her'  
  
"NO!!!" Kagome yelled as she broke away from his grasped. She saw a hint of frustration and dissappointment in his gold eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru backed away since his mark urged him to follow her bidding. He knew that he couldn't force himself upon her making the task at hand even more difficult.  
  
"You are not thinking straight Sesshoumaru! I will not give myself away for your simple pleasures... I want to give myself to someone who LOVES me! Not a one-night-stand!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru could not believe that she just said that. 'How could she deny this Sesshoumaru? I am the most powerful youkai in the region! No one denies me!!!'  
  
"Then... I will have you soon... in time" he said as he began to dress himself. He noticed the miko to be deep in thought and he looked at her as she asked her question.  
  
"Hm... Lord Sesshoumaru? Why didn't you force yourself upon me? I... would have fought you but eventually you'd win..." Kagome said.  
  
"I could... but I chose not to... This Sesshomaru will not go as low and pathetic as to rape a human." Sesshoumaru replied from his heart. He hated replying unwillingly to the miko because of the stupid mark. He straightened his haori and hakama trying to get away as soon as possible.  
  
"You're hard to understand Sesshoumaru... But tell me... was it because of the mark or something else that made you stop?" Kagome asked as she prepared her bathing materials on the shore.  
  
"I find your questions... annoying. This is my last statement," he said as he went away into the forest, "But since you asked... it was a little bit of both".  
  
SunMoon1285: Yay! Another chapter done!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why do you make me suffer with that mark?  
  
SunMoon1285: How else can I make you respect Kagome and eventually love her?  
  
Sesshoumaru: (grumbles) Stupid miko. Stupid humans. Stupid writer!!  
  
SunMoon1285: That's it!!!!!!!! If you continue I will bite you myself and deny my love you  
  
Sesshomaru: you have feelings for me..  
  
SunMoon1285: Er... Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Well I'll try to update soon!! Good bye! (runs away with Sesshomaru in close pursuit) 


	8. Chapter 8: Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, manga, or the anime  
  
SunMoon1285: Hello fellow readers!!! I can't believe I got so many reviews for my story! Wow! It really cheered me up and spurned me to write more... But still I am confused with Sesshomaru name... is it spelled Sesshoumaru, Sesshomaru... (Shakes head in confusion) please review with the correct spelling! I thinks it's Sesshomaru but people tell me it's Sesshoumaru (so... confused *sniffles*) (looks around) Sesshomaru? Where are you?  
  
(Sesshomaru comes in with the storyline)  
  
Sesshomaru: You really need to fix this story... the spelling errors are horrible!!!  
  
SunMoon1285: (eyes water in tears) I'm so sorry!! Sorry readers! (smiles knowingly) Hey! My reviewers say hello to you!  
  
Sesshomaru: (sighs) Why are you changing the subject?  
  
SunMoon1285: uh... what?  
  
Sesshomaru: You said you like me... and I wish for you to show me...  
  
(SunMoon1285 slaps Sesshomaru)  
  
SunMoon1285: Hentai!!! Well here's the chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Memories  
Even though a few days went by after the incident, Kagome couldn't sleep that night. All she thought about was that weird encounter in the hot springs with Sesshomaru. She knew she did the right thing. She knew she would not give herself that easily, especially to a demon like Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Ugh... That hentai!!! What does he think he is? First treating me like a lowly being and then try to use me for his pleasure? I can't believe him! But still, I can't blame him. Having that mark must be a great burden for Sesshoumaru, even to faze his coolly features' Kagome thought as she got up from her sleeping bag and stretched.  
  
She looked around the camp. Sango was sleeping beside her with Kirara close by. Miroku was perched against a tree with his head slightly down, his dark hair covering his closed eyes. Shippo snuggled against Kagome's sleeping bag gathering its warmth and coziness. She straightened her school uniform and gathered her belongings in her bag. When she reached for her kettle a clawed hand gave it to her. She rose her saphire eyes to meet amber suns.  
  
"Here you go..." Inuyasha said as he handed her the kettle, "Are you leaving to your time soon?"  
  
"Probably tonight... I am running out of supplies and I got to get some work done. It has been weeks since my last arrival." Kagome replied.  
  
"Then I will escort you there," Inuyasha offered, "I need to speak to you in private anyway..."  
  
'What could he mean?' Kagome thought, 'His eyes hold a different emotion in them. Is he all right? What does he need to say?'  
  
She looked at his retreating form when something jumped to her shoulder.  
  
"OH Shippo! Good morning! How are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm okay! But I am hungry! Can you make us some food please?" Shippo begged.  
"Well... we're running late. But here's some snacks and juice!" Kagome replied  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo said happily as he took the snacks and began to eat them.  
  
"Kagome, have you seen Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked as she looked around the campsite.  
  
"Hm... It's becoming a strange habit that he doesn't come by but at night time-" Kagome said aloud.  
  
She stopped short when something latched at her legs and squealed in delight.  
  
"But still... he wouldn't leave this cute girl on her own now, wouldn't he?" Kagome teased as she hugged Rin tenderly.  
  
"Not to mention his loyal servant" Miroku added as he pointed a squealing Jaken.  
  
"My Lord! Where are you? WHAT HAS THIS LOWLY JAKEN EVER DONE TO YOU?" Jaken yelled at the top of his lungs before being kicked about 30 feet into the air.  
  
"Quiet Jaken, you're annoying me," Sesshoumaru said coolly as he walked by.  
  
'Hm... Sesshoumaru's acting different ever since that encounter... He seems more uh... frustrated? Wait a minute!!! Why am I worrying about him? He practically tried to seduce me- in his own terms! Hentai!' Kagome thought as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Honestly, Sesshoumaru! If that toad continues wailing and yelling, it'd be a miracle if Naraku doesn't find us!!!" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Hm... As if your useless yelling didn't grab enough attention" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! YOU JACKASS WHY DON'T YOU JUST-"  
  
"Sit..."  
  
*thump*  
  
"Kagome! What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"We're allies now Inuyasha... Even if you guys hate each other," Kagome responded while she glanced at the stoic youkai and the angry hannyou, "we have to bear our grudges and go on."  
  
"Nicely put, Kagome" Miroku added before trying to cup her behind.  
  
Before Miroku could even try to brush the skirt with his fingertips he caught sight at the seething red eyes of the youkai. His neck glowed with pink light where his shoulder and neck met. He growled deeply at the human.  
  
No one seemed to notice that exchange except Miroku and Kagome since the others walked onward for the day.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Come 'on!" Inuyasha yelled about 50 feet away.  
  
"Mention this to anyone and you'll be losing something you hold valuable..." Sesshoumaru warned at the monk.  
  
"Um... Miroku... S-S Sesshoumaru's feeling kinda different... like y-youkai instincts" Kagome tried to explain.  
  
"You have him subordinated, Kagome" Miroku deduced.  
  
"Well... it's hard to explain but... don't try to grab me again okay, hentai?" Kagome said  
  
"And you also desire me to keep this a secret?" Miroku asked knowingly.  
  
"Yes please," Kagome begged.  
  
"Okay," Miroku said, "It's good someone can have control over the two inu-youkai"  
  
When Miroku was out of earshot, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. His eyes reverted to normal and he looked angry.  
  
"Damn this! I can't even control my possesive nature! This Sesshoumaru has been reduced to a hungry lustful dog!!!" Sesshoumaru said to himself.  
  
"Um... you are a dog" Kagome snorted.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome to against a tree and glared at her blue depths.  
  
"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE MIKO... IT IS WEARING THIN... EVEN FOR YOU" he warned.  
  
"You will not hurt me, Sesshoumaru. I have control over you for the time being." Kagome countered nervously  
  
"For now..." Sesshoumaru added, aware of her nervousness, "But somehow you aren't the type to be in control..."  
  
"What is wrong with you Sesshoumaru? You are so not yourself lately! You get jealous at everyone who touches me but still act like you don't even want something with me... make up your darn mind!!!" Kagome declared.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I do not know how I feel... I am not supposed to feel at all..." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Suddenly a memory came rushing in his mind. He bent to the floor but caught himself in time.  
  
*memory*  
  
"Are you leaving to your time soon?"  
  
*Is that Inuyasha?*  
  
"Probably tonight... I am running out of supplies and I got to get some work done. It has been weeks since my last arrival." Kagome replied.  
  
*What are they speaking about? This seems to have happened this morning*  
  
"Then I will escort you there," Inuyasha offered, "I need to speak to you in private anyway..."  
  
*That lowlife... Having the dead miko is not enough for him is it?*  
  
'What could he mean? His eyes hold a different emotion in them. Is he all right? What does he need to say?'  
  
*Her thoughts seem different towards him than that of the other memories... *  
  
The entire area went black and a green spotlight shone on him.  
  
'Where am I?' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked around.  
  
Faces began to appear in front of him. His mother, Inuyasha, his father,  
Naraku, the dead miko, Kaiyan (A/N the brujo in chapter 2 or 3) everyone  
he knew. He saw himself as a child crying in another spotlight. He  
noticed a slender hand with adorned with dark marks reaching for his.  
  
'Mother...'  
  
The vision disappeared.  
  
'I am alone... Even if I am powerful, fearless, and void of emotion... I am evil to repell all these 'emotions' that I lack now... to lose my need for 'love' and care for myself and for someone'  
  
A small, soft hand reached for his. The hand waited for his acceptance. Then a voice a sweet and beautiful as a song rang in his head.  
  
"This is something that we must both bear... let's do this together... Let me heal you Sesshoumaru, let me change you into the man you are supposed to be" the woman's voice called  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
White petals began to fall around him. The spotlight was slowly diminishing and the hand was still waiting for his.  
  
'What have I done? I cannot take advantage of this innocent person! I can't make her suffer more than she already had... I-'  
  
He reached for her hand and flew towards a bright purple light that would take him away from the abyss of his unconsciousness.  
  
'She deserves care and friendship... and I will offer it... in my own way. I will protect you Kagome'  
  
He opened his eyes and saw moonlight. It was the middle of the night.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!" a voice called, "Are you allright?"  
  
He rose without reply and looked around. There was a fire burning bright and the group was already asleep, all except the raven-haired angel that stood before him.  
  
"How long did I lose consciouness?" he asked.  
  
"All day... Ah-Un carried you with us for the rest of the day, then I tended the wound on your neck" Kagome replied  
  
He raised his hand to the neck and saw a bandage covering the burning mark. It was incredibly soothing.  
  
"Arigato" he said.  
  
Kagome's cheeks grew red from his statement. He actually said thank you to her!  
  
"You're welcome... I'll be back" Kagome said as she left with her bag and walked by Inuyasha who led her to the outskirts of the forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood silent for a minute or two before making his mind. He had questions that needed answers and even if he's the most powerful, merciless, and stoic Taiyoukai of the West, he would follow his instincts and bidding of his mark. He jumped into the night in search for her.  
  
SunMoon1285: Yay! Another chapter done!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Not bad... (Comes closer and sits next to her)  
  
SunMoon1285: Thanks (Looks at him with a weirded out expression)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (grabs her rolling chair to face him) Do you like me?  
  
SunMoon1285: You don't give up don't you? (to readers) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! No flames, please! (to Sesshoumaru) What'd you think? I don't have that poster of you in my room if I didn't like you! But I don't want other Sesshy's fans become mad at me (blushes)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I can be shared (SunMoon1285 pushes him away a walks away with him in close pursuit)  
  
Chapter 9: A Strange Journey  
  
"Um... Kagome? I know we are nearing our end of the quest for the shards and after that... I just don't want you to go..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
'Oh no! Please don't say it Inuyasha' Kagome thought worriedly  
  
"Damn it! I can't even say it... just go... my Kagome" Inuyasha said as he pushed her into the well. Sesshoumaru ran to the clearing and knocked Inuyasha to the moon in anger.  
  
'Is he trying to kill her? That deluded idiot!!!' Sesshoumaru thought as he jumped in trying to save her. He took her hand and was transported into a different dimension. He just held her closer to him and waited for their demise. 


	9. Chapter 9: A Strange Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the anime or manga  
  
Sesshomaru enters the room dragging SunMoon1285 behind him  
  
Sesshomaru: You're better off without him you know... Look at what he has done to you...... losing a lot of reviews.......  
  
SunMoon1285: I don' t know what went wrong with my boyfriend... I hate men  
  
Sesshomaru: (looks smirking) I hate humans... sort off... we have something in common..... You know that I'm a demon right? And that I can kill him for you?  
  
SunMoon1285: I'm sorry readers for not writing for a looooong time..... there's no excuse for it..... (bows head) I'll vent my anger by writing the next chapters.....  
  
Sesshomaru: (sighing) She completely ignored me...  
  
Chapter 9: A Strange Journey  
  
"Inuyasha... you know that you don't have to do this... especially since I practically know the way to the well," Kagome confided to the half-demon. She was about to jump in before a strong hand grasped her arm. By this time, Sesshomaru masked his scent and watched atop of the trees at them.  
  
"Kagome... I need to speak with you before you jump in" Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
"Okay. What is it?" Kagome replied nervously.  
  
"You know that the search for the shards are coming to and end right?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah... Where are you going with this?" Kagome asked. 'It's not like Inuyasha to be this serious... and if he's going to tell me what I think he's going to tell... I.. I can't bear to love him again!  
  
'Quite right... where is that halfbreed going with this?' Sesshomaru thought as he moved closer from his hiding spot. His aura reeked of jealousy and protection of the one he belonged to. All he wanted to do was rip her from him and take her away.  
  
"Kagome... I can't bear to lose you, not only to Naraku, but most of all to my brother!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What? There's nothing going on between Sesshomaru and I... And since when have you been worried about me?" Kagome countered.  
  
Inuyasha paced around the clearing and suddenly took hold of Kagome and hugged her.  
  
"I... I won't lose!" Inuyasha said as he threw Kagome into the well. Suddenly a flash of white went past knocking Inuyasha into the forest in pursuit of the girl.  
  
"Stupid fool... what does he think he's doing? He's going to kill that girl!" Sesshomaru thought aloud. He clasped Kagome's hand and brought her into a protective embrace. A flash went across blinding them both as they were transported into the present-world.  
  
'I feel safe... I don't know why... It feels so smooth and hard... The warmth emanating from it is making me feel secure...' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes. Her saphire eyes looked upon a face of an angel. Sesshomaru lay there unconscious as he took a blow in the head from the bottom of the well. His silver tresses fell smoothly around the bottom and his arms were still holding Kagome in a protective embrace.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out as she stretched out her hand to touch his cheek, "can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course I can..." Sesshomaru replied cooly as he opened his amber suns to the world, "Where are we? I can feel we're on the same location... yet the smell is different"  
  
"We're in my time! In my home!!" Kagome replied happily, 'but... I don't understand three things... 1) How did Sesshomaru ended up with me 2) How did he get transported with me 3) How am I going to survive a week with him?'  
  
Sesshomaru looked on at Kagome as she changed emotions from time to time. From happiness to confusion, from confusion to fear, and from fear to nervousness... He really did not understand her... but somehow he liked it. He quickly pushed that thought aside as he took her bridal style and jumped out of the well.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru!!! Next time tell me when are you going to carry me and touch me!" Kagome scolded, but deep inside she liked the feeling of his arms around her. It was comforting.  
  
Yet her words came to deaf ears since Sesshomaru remained quiet and staring at the surroundings. He kept his back to her as he spoke.  
  
"We are really in a different place..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yeah... follow me..." Kagome said.  
  
"How long are we- er... is this Sesshomaru going to be here?" Sesshomaru asked in his lordly tone.  
  
"I guess three days... it won't be too long... I just need to get to school for one day and catch up... also to get new supplies... In those days you can stay at my home..." Kagome said between pauses.  
  
"This Sesshomaru will not be left at a 'home' like a dog... I will join you on your quest here... and that is final" Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"You forgot this little detail...... YOU"RE A DEMON!!! In my world there are no demons... just 'mindless and stinking humans' as you like to call it... Firstly, they will be scared off by your appearance of markings and secondly, you won't bear the presence of-" Kagome was cut off as the furious taiyoukai pushed her into the wall and cornerned her. He put a finger on her lips silencing her as he replied in a different manner than before.  
  
"I only have three things to say to you... First, I am the Taiyoukai of the West and there is NO one who goes up against me... I will follow you to whatever place you have to go... since after all... I DO belong to you my dear. Secondly, if I can bear you, my servant and my half-breed for the moment... humans will not be much of an obstacle for me. And thirdly and finally..." He stopped for a minute and chuckled at her confused expression. 'She is really an intriguing creature.'  
  
'He... laughed.... It's not in his nature' Kagome thought as she looked at the demon who have enveloped her in her mind and soul for the past weeks.  
  
"...I'll tell you on the third day my dear..." he said as he patted her head in a teasing manner and walked past her.  
  
'That bump on his head is REALLY having an efect on him' Kagome thought.   
  
"What is happening to me? This is not how I usually feel.... Why am I letting this..... human take this effect on me?" Sesshomaru thought as he got out of the temple shrine and waited for the girl to come out. 'This is going to be a tough time... I don't know if I can protect her... from myself...."  
  
SunMoon1285: Another chapter good and done.... Nothing adding much to pleasure... just to the plot  
  
Sesshomaru: It's a start since your depression holiday  
  
SunMoon1285: Yeah..... (sigh) Sorry for the eternal delay of my story and please no flames.... : (  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: SCHOOL DAY WITH SESSHOMARU  
  
Kagome shuddered as his full weight fell upon her from that action. The movie was entirely forgotten. Only their breathing was all they could hear. Kagome bit her lip as Sesshomaru's face came closer to hers. She was nervous and her entire body was trembling.  
  
"I... I can't I'm all sweaty and I've been bawling from the movie and the talk..." Kagome said as she tried to control herself. But that couldn't stop the insatiable demon from claiming her lips with his. 


	10. Chapter 10: School Day with Sesshomaru

Kagome shuddered as his full weight fell upon her from that action. The movie was entirely forgotten. Only their breathing was all they could hear. Kagome bit her lip as Sesshomaru's face came closer to hers. She was nervous and her entire body was trembling.  
  
"I... I can't I'm all sweaty and I've been bawling from the movie and the talk..." Kagome said as she tried to control herself. But that couldn't stop the insatiable demon from claiming her lips with his.  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the manga or anime  
  
SunMoon1285: Hello again! Today I am soo hyped up that I just want to write more  
  
Sesshomaru: Forgive her... She ate chocolate again  
  
SunMoon1285: Aw... Sesshomaru lossen up!  
  
Sesshomaru: no (yawns)  
  
(SunMoon1285 stuffs chocolate into Sesshomaru's mouth)  
  
SunMoon1285: Enjoy the chapter!!! Plz review! Hey Sesshomaru.... Stop gobbling my chocolate!!!  
  
Chapter 10: School Day with Sesshomaru  
  
Kagome ran throughout the house from one corner to the other. 'Ugh... I can't believe it.... I have to go to school and I have a chaperone...'. She went to the door of the guestroom and knocked at Sesshomaru's door. She was bringing him modern clothes for him to wear at school.  
  
"Sesshomaru are you ready to go?" Kagome said as she opened the door and dropping the clothes to the floor.  
  
Sesshomaru was staring out the window only in his hakama. He looked so angelical, like a fallen angel as his perfectly shaped body glistened in the light.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Kagome said with crimson cheeks as she quickly turned around.  
  
"Don't be a fool... I do belong to you after all... Where are the garments that I have to wear?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.  
  
Kagome handed him the clothes and he spreaded them on the futon. He stared at them for a minute.  
  
"Although they are quite absurd and strange... I can bear it" Sesshomaru concluded.  
  
"It a pair of jeans and a black longsleeve shirt..." Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Are you mocking this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold stare.  
  
"What if I am? I never asked you to come with me... and 'sides, it is a condition if you soooooo wish to come and 'chaperone' me" Kagome explained.  
  
"My patience is wearing thin, miko. I recommend you watch your tone with me..." Sesshomaru warned while he cracked his fingers.  
  
"I'll be downstairs" Kagome said as she walked out the door. 'Ugh... that arrogant bastard... Isn't it enough for me to be stuck with him for a month? And now for three days without my friends?'  
  
A few minutes later Sesshomaru went down the stairs wearing the jeans and sweater. If Kagome would have met him at this time, she would have been all over him, but... she didn't. His silver hair was tied in a low ponytail and he wore a cap that would cover up his crescent moon from the humans. Kagome did not realize that she was staring at him.  
"Well?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.  
  
"Um... it looks good" Kagome said. 'Very good indeed'  
  
When they arrived at the school. The entire female gender was oggling Sesshomaru. They walked past him dozens of times, winked, slipped notes on his pocket and one even slapped his bottom, but he let himself since he coudn't show his demon powers. He was about to go back to the house when he saw Kagome's face tainted with a look of jealousy. He smirked at this and let himself be toyed with the ladies. He raised his amber eyes and met Kagome's blue eyes. She knew that he was only testing her patience and she took advantage of it.  
  
'Two can play at this game...' Kagome thought as she called out a boy's name.  
  
A boy with auburn hair came to talk with Kagome, it took more control for Sesshomaru to not shred that boy into pieces.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Sesshomaru... this is my guy-friend Hojo... Hojo this is my chaperone" Kagome said with an mischievous smirk on her face.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru" Hojo reached out his hand but Sesshomaru didn't take it. He didn't understand this 'custom'. "So Sesshomaru, is it? Where are you living for now?"  
  
"I am living at Kagome's house. I think she was being modest when she said that I was only her chaperone" Sesshomaru answered. Kagome pulled at his arm and mouthed 'no' at him.  
  
"Oh... are you her relative?" Hojo asked.  
  
"You may say... that I belong to her..." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Oh Hojo! I'm sorry but I'm late for my first class and I have a lot to catch up so I'll see you later" Kagome interrupted as she dragged a smirking Sesshomaru down the hall.  
  
Fortunately, the rest of the day went smoothly. Kagome explained that Sesshomaru was a relative who is caring for her for the time being. He sat in the back of class quietly yet interested in the class, especially in Ancient History. Even he participated from time to time, just to get on Kagome's nerves. But the day went smoothly as Kagome slowly realized that she was being watched from the back during the classes. Finally, the final bell rang and the class was dismissed.  
  
"This went better than I thought didn't it?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes" Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"I couldn't believe that you actually participated in Ancient History! Well... we were studying your era" Kagome said.  
  
"Indeed" Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Kagome!" a male voice came from behind. Sesshomaru's anger level rose to the pinnacle.  
  
"Hojo? What is it?" Kagome asked in a friendly tone. She did not notice the fuming taiyoukai in the back. Sesshomaru breathed deeply trying to concentrate as his mark began to itch and burn badly.  
  
"I was wondering if you could... um go to the movies again with me?" Hojo offered.  
  
"Um.. er... I'd love to Hojo but-" Kagome said nervously before being cut off by Sesshomaru.  
  
"She has made a previous engagement with me to stay at home... tonight" Sesshomaru replied at the boy.  
  
"Oh no problem... maybe some other time" Hojo said with a smile as he turned back.  
Kagome stood staring at Sesshomaru as he looked at the boy then down as if he were concentrating.  
  
"Um... Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"You're bleeding on your mark again... let's go home and tend it..." Kagome offered.  
  
When they arrived at the house, Sesshomaru went inmediately to the guestroom. He did not say a word to Kagome on the way there. He just nodded from time to time as if he was thinking deeply. Kagome already had dinner with her family and still Sesshomaru hadn't come down. She prepared a plate for him, a medical kit, and a movie with popcorn and went to his room. She hadn't even knocked when he opened it for her.  
  
"I do not wish any food" Sesshomaru said, "Human food does nothing for me..."  
  
"Still... You can't go without eating... try to eat some ramen, it's good" Kagome said.  
  
He took the plate and nibbled on it quietly. Kagome stared at his angelical figure. The only thing that marred him was the scar. The scar that she gave him and started this strange relationship with him, the scar that became his curse...  
  
"I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered  
  
"For what?" Sesshomaru asked, "Your food is not that bad..."  
  
"No... it's for your mark... it must be unbearable... I wish-" Kagome was cut off by a hand that silenced her.  
  
"Do not wish for this... A weak human like yourself wouldn't last a day..." Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"I am strong miko. Why are you treating me with disdain?" Kagome blurted before covering her mouth with both of her hands.  
  
"You wish my approval?" Sesshomaru said. When he didn't receive an answer he came closer, "I am never 'nice' to anyone... you should know that of all people... I am feeling different...", he touched her hand at this, "my heart beats faster yet slow at once... if this is what they call 'love' then I am in it". He leaned closer to her but she pulled away. But he wrapped his arms around her. 'Don't go. Don't run.' She struggled against him trying to pull away but they fell off the futon to the floor.  
  
Kagome shuddered as his full weight fell upon her from that action. Her love was unleashed. Her mind and control was entirely forgotten. Only their breathing was all they could hear. Kagome bit her lip as Sesshomaru's face came closer to hers. She was nervous and her entire body was trembling.  
  
"I... I can't I'm all sweaty and I've been bawling from the talk..." Kagome said as she tried to control herself. But that couldn't stop the insatiable demon from claiming her lips with his. 'I know that this shouldn't happen... but I am falling in love with him... and this kiss... this kiss... is wasn't meant to be... but I like it."  
  
Plz review I'll try to write more as soon as I can 


	11. Chapter 11: Heart with Purpose

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the manga or the anime  
  
(SunMoon1285 enters the room with a Sesshomaru latched to her)  
  
SunMoon1285: Okay, enough already!!! I made you happy!!! You got another kiss from Kagome  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes.... But I want one from you.....  
  
SunMoon1285: Right... Well Thanks a lot for your reviews and I really wanted to say that the last chapter was sooo hard to write since Sesshomaru, who is void of emotion, professes his love for Kagome. I will try my best to keep their characters and personalities intact (mostly) and keep the story as close to the plot as possible. Thanks again. (Runs away with Sesshomaru in close pursuit)  
  
Chapter 11: Heart with Purpose  
  
Kagome struggled against Sesshomaru's. She muffled pleas and tried to pry him away but his body kept hers in place. His hair fell in cascades mixing with her ebony tresses. Their lips collided and melded together as Sesshomaru tried to coax Kagome into returning his kiss with one of her own.  
  
"Kagome... please..." he breathed into her lips, "I have been wanting you so bad... and I know that you feel the same way about me as well."  
  
He lowered his head to her neck and suckled her, making her emanate a moan from her lips. He rose his amber eyes at her flushed face that was tearing him apart. 'Why is she so sad?'  
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I can't... We can't... This cannot be possible... I have feelings for you Sesshomaru but... I just am not ready for this kind of intimacy... and also... I... I think your mark has something to do with it" Kagome replied.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes at the sight. Sesshomaru smiled genuinely at her. His fair face glowed with warmth and affection that took her breath away.  
  
"It is not the mark... I am sure of it... If it were I would have gone into my true demon," he said as he traced her cheek with his slender hand, "and of your fear of intimacy... I will wait for you until you are ready, but mark me... I want to mate with you soon" Sesshomaru promised.  
  
"This is not right, Sesshomaru! First of all I am a human! You hate humans!" she countered at the taiyoukai.  
  
"Quite right... but I am making an exception, as you noticed" Sesshomaru answered, "When are you going to stop lying to yourself about your feelings?"  
  
"I don't know... I think I am going to bed" Kagome said.  
  
"Very well, Kagome. Tomorrow I would wish to look around this 'world' of yours. I would like for you to be my guide" Sesshomaru said stoically.  
  
"All right... Until tomorrow morning then..." Kagome said quietly as she shut the door leaving the demon to himself.  
  
Kagome ran to her room. Her cheeks were flaring with crimson. She thought she liked Inuyasha but now some other love is overpowering that. Whenever she saw the Lord of the West smile or show a hint of emotion her heart raced with fire and wanting. She knew this was totally wrong. In a week their binding would disappear making them revert to their old differences. And he would kill her.  
  
Kagome reached her room, opened and slammed the door shut and she crouched to the ground as tears flowed freely from her saphire depths. She wished that this conflict and mixture of feelings would just fade away. She wanted to be with Sesshomaru, but her old love towards Inuyasha and the shards were keeping her from getting closer to him. Just then... she thought of what Sesshomaru must've felt. An emotionless Lord who caused even the strongest men to tremble at his presence. He lost all his cold and ruthless aspects which had brought him power and courage... to her mating mark.  
  
'How must he feel? He told me that I wasn't suffering alone... Oh gosh!!! How can he handle all this unknown feelings if he hasn't experienced one yet!!!' Kagome thought frantically as she went back to his room. She stopped short standing in front and knocked softly. There was no answer.  
  
She opened the door quietly and saw the window open. She walked towards it and saw the still cloudless night with stars and crescent moon that decorated the sky. She looked at a nearby tree and saw Sesshomaru standing at its peak looking at the sky in a thoughful yet serious expression. She leaned forward trying to look closer at him.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru said without turning his head to her. Kagome lost her balance from her shock and she fell through the open window. The next thing she knew... a white flash enveloped her and eased her on the tree.  
  
"You are really... a mindless human" Sesshomaru said with a small smile as he kissed her on her lips. Her taste, her smell was making him grow impatient and wanting and need for more. He licked her lips trying to get her to consent. And finally, she gave in to him opening her mouth to meet his warm, soothing tongue. Their kiss lasted an eternity as he held her firmly as against him trying to kiss as deeply as he could into her. Slowly, he pulled away from her, noticing that she was quite out of breath. She took the palm of her hand and pressed her on her lips.  
Sesshomaru bent his head on her neck and suckled on it slowly. Kagome blushed furiously at his action, 'What the heck is he doing?!? Is he doing a hickey?!?"  
  
After a while he removed his lips from her neck and carressed the spot soothingly with his hand.  
  
"Consider this as my mark... for now. It helps other demons know who you belong to" Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"It's a hickey... and it'll fade away in a few days" Kagome teased him knowingly.  
  
"Then I shall make another one... and another... until you are ready for me" Sesshomaru answered back with a smirk, "And know this Kagome, what I want I always get..."  
  
Kagome looked with widened eyes at him as he looked at her with persistence and determination. Before she knew what happened, they were already at his room. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Go and rest... remember of our previous accord to see your world" Sesshomaru said in a demanding tone.  
  
"Good night" Kagome said quietly as she realized that with Sesshomaru is where she wants to be.  
  
Kagome fluttered her eyes open as the morning light coaxed her to awaken. She looked around and thought groggily of what went on yesterday. 'Did Sesshomaru kiss me?', she thought as she went to look at the mirror. A small purple mark on her neck confirmed her thoughts. Her cheeks grew crimson at the thoughts that played on her head along with her memories of last night. She had her yellow bag all packed for them to leave after the sightseeing and she wore the green uniform she always wore. She looked at the mirror and looked dissatisfied with her appearance. 'Since when did I worry about my appearance?' Kagome thought as she took out a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt from her closet and put the uniform in the yellow bag.  
  
After she got ready she went down to see Sesshomaru dressed in black jeans and a white button shirt.  
  
"Where's your cap?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I threw it away... it was uncomfortable" Sesshomaru answered stoically.  
  
"Well... At least let me cover your markings with my concealer..." Kagome said as she took out her concealer and slowly distributed it in his markings.  
"This is unbearable" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well... you have to get used to it... with your silver hair you are grabbing everyone's attention as it is" Kagome explained.  
  
Kagome felt a little tug of sadness for she saw no emotion playing at him, even when they were alone. She wanted to see him like that night... to show her his feelings and love for her. But she thought it was too selfish of her.  
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.  
  
"Nothing..." Kagome replied.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute and turned away grumbling about stubborn humans and their habits. They were walking for hours sightseeing dojos, shops, Tokyo Tower, streets and the theme park as Kagome tried to convince Sesshomaru that the cars, planes and every modern invention was not a possesed object. Sesshomaru's face was emotionless as always but his eyes held a look of curiousity, confusion and interest at everything that came on their way. Sesshomaru was so busy staring at a nearby ferris wheel on the theme park that he did not notice that Kagome was pulling him to go into a roller coaster. When the employee closed his safety bar he noticed and gave a growl. Just then the ride started and Kagome was laughing and screaming as Sesshomaru looked at her with a look of confusion. The rail was headed towards a mountain.  
  
"K-K-Kagome is this ride a ride to our deaths!?!? We are going straight for that-" Sesshomaru stopped short as a flash of light flashed on him and the mountain opened to the end of the ride.  
  
"That was fun!!! Wasn't it Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as he looked at a confused Sesshomaru poking at the roller coaster.  
  
"This carriage is a carriage of hell..." he mumbled as people looked at him weirdly.  
  
Kagome took his hand and pulled him to the exit where they saw the picture that was taken of them portraying at the screen. Kagome couldn't help herself but laugh at the sight. Kagome was looking at the camera giving peace sights with a smile on her face and Sesshomaru was looking with wide eyes and twisted yell as his hands were in front of him in a defensive way.  
  
"That was not funny miko..." Sesshomaru mumbled seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Kagome said while drying some tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, "I have to buy that picture".  
  
After they bought the picture they went straight to Kagome's house to collect her things and go to the well. Kagome put on her green uniform and Sesshomaru put on his usual attire and armor. They walked slowly towards the well as the sun was setting.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped Kagome and kissed her on her lips urgently. He enveloped his arms around her as she returned his kiss eagerly. Slowly, they pulled back and Sesshomaru brushed away her hair to see his mark on her.  
  
"Do not forget my promise to you Kagome... and do not forget that I am waiting for you..." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome bridal style and jumped into the well.  
  
SunMoon1285: I guess... their trip is over. I was having so much fun writing it... a few weeks ago I went to Disney World and I thought 'Why not let Sesshomaru have a taste of the modern roller coasters and rides'. Sorry for getting away from my usual plot but... it was sooo tempting  
  
Sesshomaru: Not funny....  
  
(SunMoon1285 gives Sesshomaru a peck on his cheek)  
  
Sesshomaru: Feel free to do it anytime!!!  
  
SunMoon1285: Please review and no flames... here's a preview of the next chapter  
  
Chapter 12: Back Again with a different Heart  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha!! What're you doing?" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha pressed her against a tree, "C'mon stop playing around... we have to get the shards"  
  
"I can smell him on you!!!!" Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
"I WAS with him for a few days... It's bound for that to happen" Kagome replied.  
  
"Don't lie.... Stop protecting him!!! What happened to you!?!?! I thought you were mine!!! I thought you loved me!!!" Inuyasha said with a furious expression on his face.  
  
"I did... but I got so tired of waiting for you to choose... that destiny made its choice for you" Kagome replied with tears falling from her face.  
  
"Well... in that case... I will disrupt fate and make you mine!" Inuyasha said as he kissed her frantically. 


	12. Chapter 12: Back Again with a Different ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the manga or anime**  
  
**(SunMoon1285 enters room alone)**  
  
**SunMoon1285:** Hello again fellow readers! Thank you again for all your reviews... they each spurn me to write more and more. (Looks around) Somethings's... not quite right... (raises empty chocolate box) Someone ate my chocolates!!! Now I can't focus right! I will kill to have some chocolate... and also the culprit of this crime...  
  
**(Sesshomaru enters room with chocolate residue on his mouth and hands)**  
  
**Sesshomaru:** Hey... (looks at a fuming SunMoon1285) C'mon if you want some chocolate you can have some from me...  
  
**SunMoon1285:** HENTAI!!!! (Chases Sesshomaru with a stick) Enjoy!!!!  
  
**Chapter 12: Back Again with a Different Heart**  
  
The shard hunting group remained at Kaede's village while Kagome was with Sesshomaru. Sango was busy trying to avoid Miroku's constant advances. Rin was playing a lot more with Shippo and Kirara and Inuyasha remained on a branch looking at the forest.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha... she said she'll be here on the third day" Sango assured him.  
  
"I'm not worried about her... I'm worried about that jackass brother of mine" Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"But Inuyasha... Haven't you noticed that your brother has not tried to trick you or fight with you as often as before?" Miroku asked. He knew the reason for that was Kagome but he chose to let Inuyasha find that out himself.  
  
"I don't know.... But I'm know that asshole is up to something... and I don't like it" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why does he hate Sesshomaru-sama so much?" Rin asked Shippo as she petted Kirara.  
  
"I don't know... but don't worry I won't let him get close to you..." Shippo promised. He knew he wasn't strong enough but that he'd do anything to protect his newfound friend.  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!!! WHAT HAS THIS LOWLY JAKEN EVER DONE TO YOU!?!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH THESE HUMANS" Jaken yelled at the top of his lungs until a boomerang bone met with his head knocking him out.  
  
"Thanks Sango... If that toad kept talking, Sesshomaru would have lost his servant" Inuyasha commented as he cracked his fingers. Suddenly, his ears perked up and smelled the air. 'She's back!'. Before anyone could notice, the hannyou left the camp. He ran frantically to the well and save Kagome from his brother.

As soon as Sesshomaru stepped foot on the corner of the well, a red flash went straight at them. Sesshomaru set Kagome down and was about to draw his sword when Kagome yelled 'Sit'.  
  
"Why the hell did you did that Kagome?" Inuyasha scowled as he got out of the hole.  
  
"You were aiming straight for us! And besides... we are together on this quest remember?" Kagome reminded him.  
  
"Feh... whatever..." Inuyasha said as he glared at his brother.  
  
"Tell me, Inuyasha... Is that the way you greet your brother? If I recall correctly you did push the miko into the well... why was that?" Sesshomaru countered.  
  
"I... I was frustrated and was about to tell something but... HEY! Why the hell were you doing spying on us?" Inuyasha asked warily.  
  
"I was merely making sure you didn't do anything... stupid" Sesshomaru replied cooly.  
  
Kagome kept looking from one brother to the other as they countered remarks back and forth. Finally, she gave up on them and walked back.  
  
"K-k-kagome wait up!!!" Inuyasha said as he followed her into the forest.  
  
Sesshomaru merely shook his head and walked slowly behind them. When the trio reached the camp, two blurs latched themselves on Kagome and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey Shippo!!" Kagome greeted as she hugged him against her.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin yelled happily as she hugged Sesshomaru's legs. He merely looked down and placed his hand atop her head.  
  
Sango and Miroku greeted the two of them and a beat up Jaken cried happily as he bowed incessantly at Sesshomaru.  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!!! YOU DIDN'T ABANDON THIS LOWLY JAKEN!!" he said happily.  
  
"Come Jaken, Rin... we are leaving..." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.  
  
"What?" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango and Miroku were quite shocked as well. They thought he'd remain for the rest of the quest. Shippo was about to cry at the thought of not seeing Rin again. The only one who seemed happy about it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Go then!! We don't need you!!" Inuyasha yelled proudly at the retreating taiyoukai.  
  
Kagome was quite confused about his decision. She looked at the shard group and nodded apologetically as she ran after him. She saw Rin and Jaken flying away in a distance atop of Ah-Un but no sign of Sesshomaru. 'Where the hell is he?'. A pair of arms circled tenderly around Kagome from the back. She flinched in surprise and was about to yell when she heard his voice.  
  
"You were looking for me, miko?" Sesshomaru whispered at her ear.  
  
"Uh... yeah..." she mumbled nervously as she tried to calm her racing heart, "Why are you leaving?"  
  
"I have to patrol my lands... and take care of something..." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"W-w-will you come back?" Kagome asked timidly as she hunched her back as if afraid of his answer.  
  
"If you wish me to..." Sesshomaru answered as he held her tenderly against his beating heart. His warmth was soothing to her insecurity and fear. His hands carresed slowly her body in a comforting way. Kagome couldn't hold on much longer. She turned around to face him and gazed at his glowing amber eyes. Her inhibition was lost in the abyss as she circled her arms around his neck bringing his fair face close for a desperate kiss.  
  
Sesshomaru was caught off guard but kept his cool exterior. He returned her kiss eagerly as he coaxed her with his tongue to open her mouth. He licked her lips with such care as if she were the most fragile creature as his arms tightened around her. After a while she consented his wish and he tasted her heat and kissed as deeply as he could into her, eliciting a moan from the miko. Slowly, he pulled away and kissed her on her forehead as he carresed the mark he made on her neck.  
  
"Remember my promise..." he said tenderly before quickly putting his cooly expression and flying away into the night, leaving a smiling Kagome behind. Little did they noticed that a figure lurking in the shadows watched that entire scene.  
  
Kagome returned to camp and saw the shard hunting group asleep around the fire. Shippo lay on her sleeping bag snoring soundly. Miroku and Sango were sleeping together sharing one of her spare sleeping bags. She smiled at them for their newfound love for one another. She saw Kirara scratching herself before settling down to sleep again. And finally, she looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her with his amber eyes. His silver hair framed his face perfectly. He jumped down from his resting spot and pulled Kagome away from the camp.  
  
"We need to talk..." Inuyasha said as he led her into a dark and meadow that was lit only by the moonlight and stars of the night. Before she could talk or speak, Inuyasha pushed her against a tree...

****

Sesshomaru was flying back to his lands when suddenly, his mark began to hurt. He groaned in pain as he tried to focus himself to try to land safely on the ground. But another pang of pain shot him instantly and he lost track of what was happening around him. He was falling head first towards the ground but he used all his remaining control on catching himself on a tree and breaking his fall. He saw a red stain on his collar and slowly getting bigger.  
  
"What is this..." Sesshomaru whispered as he lost consciousness and his world turned dark.  
  
'Is this.... Another of her memories' Sesshomaru thought as he caught a glimpse of light. He focused and saw two figures. Kagome and Inuyasha. They seemed to be in a discussion. He walked closer to get a closer view.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha!! What're you doing?" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha pressed her against a tree, "C'mon stop playing around... we have to get the shards"  
  
"I can smell him on you!!!!" Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
"I WAS with him for a few days... It's bound for that to happen" Kagome replied.  
  
"Don't lie.... Stop protecting him!!! What happened to you!?!?! I thought you were mine!!! I thought you loved me!!!" Inuyasha said with a furious expression on his face.  
  
"I did... but I got so tired of waiting for you to choose... that destiny made its choice for you" Kagome replied with tears falling from her face.  
  
"Well... in that case... I will disrupt fate and make you mine!" Inuyasha said as he kissed her frantically.  
  
Sesshomaru grew angry with rage. His amber eyes were glowing red. He never felt such ire before. His mark was throbbing, urging him to protect the bond. He jumped straight at his half-brother....

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes open and sprang up ready to attack. But he was on a tree branch. 'Yes... I fell and the tree broke my fall...' he thought, 'Was that a memory... or a foreshadowing? I don't know but I have to get back to her'... With that thought in mind he sprang into the air.  
  
As he flew in the sky, he inhaled deeply trying to catch her scent. Her wonderful scent of sakura blossoms that made him lose himself everytime he smelled it. He closed his eyes as he tried to focus his senses. Finally, he caught her scent, but it was mixed with blood. He opened his now flaring eyes and flew faster than he ever thought he could. He lowered himself into the meadow and looked around warily.  
  
He saw scraps of her clothing close to a tree. He bent down and picked the piece of cloth. It was stained with blood. He closed his palm so hard that his own blood came out. He walked along the path that her scent lingered. With every step her smell grew more strong with blood. 'I shouldn't have left that ningen alone!!... Stupid miko, she is so naïve' he thought in anger.  
  
He looked down the cliff and spotted Kagome a few feet from the edge. The vines that have tangled her were the only thing that kept her from falling into oblivion. He jumped down and swiped at the vines with his poison claws. When he caught her, she slowly opened her eyes to him. When she caught sight of amber eyes she grew afraid, but when she was that it was Sesshomaru, she gave a weak smile.  
  
"Sessho...maru?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her body. Cuts and bruises were everywhere. Her arms, face, inner thighs and neck were covered in bruises and gashes. Blood was caked in her face and remains of her uniform that hardly covered her body.  
  
"I'm sorry... I... couldn't... fight... him" her head fell on his chest as she lost consciousness from her wounds.  
  
"Stupid ningen..." he said emotionlessly at her.  
  
Sesshomaru picked her up and flew towards his castle. Little did he notice that a lone tear was streaming down his cheek.  
  
**A/N** Whew... that was a long chapter... Thanks a lot for your reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review and no flames :D Sayonara!!  
  
**Chapter 13: Mending a Broken Heart**  
  
Sesshomaru hesitated before opening her bedroom chamber. It has been days since she lost consciousness... now she lay on the futon wearing a black silk nightgown that covered her body completely. She opened her saphire eyes and saw him nearing closer. She huddled to the bed post hugging herself.  
  
"Don't... look... at me!!!" she said, "I'm dirty and ugly don't look at me!!"  
  
Even as she tried to fend him off, he manage to catch her arms and holding her tenderly against him. She shuddered violently as she cried and sobbed into his chest.. His mark shone lightly on her neck. He cursed at his mark for not protecting her from others like he said it would. He wanted to know what happened, how it happened so that it would fuel him to kill his half- brother. 'No one should touch her but me...'. 


	13. Chapter 13: Mending a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the manga or anime**  
  
**(Sun Moon1285 enters the room)**  
  
**SunMoon1285:** Hello fellow readers!! I am so happy that I got reviews from you guys! Well, I know you are quite confused by now... Sorry for not putting the RAPE alert... I'll try to warn if something like that would happen  
  
**Sesshomaru:** She wants to thank Seshura for the lovely chocolates... They helped her a lot...  
  
**SunMoon1285:** Well... Despite the confusion... please bear with me... in the next chapters you'll understand.  
  
**Chapter 13: Mending a Broken Heart**  
  
Naraku arrived to his castle hastily. He looked rather enveloped in fury and confusion. His dark hair was flowing like a dark veil behind his quick steps. His eyes narrowed as he cracked his fingers in anger.  
  
"Is something wrong Lord Naraku?" Kagura asked as she came to view. Inside she was aching with fury and anger. 'Just be patient. Soon I will be free from this hell'.  
  
"The plan didn't go as far as I wanted to" Naraku confesed.  
  
"You? The Great Naraku has failed?" Kagura asked disbelievingly before clutching her chest from the pain as Naraku summoned Kagura's heart and squeezed on it.  
  
Naraku turned and gave a sinister smile before withdrawing causing Kagura to fall to her knees.  
  
"At least... it had the right effect on the miko..." Naraku sneered as he chuckled an evil laugh.  
  
'Naraku... some day... someone will defeat you and I will be free' Kagura thought to herself as she took out a feather and flying away from this prison.

It was not long before Sesshomaru reached his castle. He held Kagome closely trying to offering warmth and comfort to the miko. Rin was running towards him before gasping and staring sadly at her closest people to a family. Jaken was about to intercept Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru kicked him, sending him through the roof and the midnight sky.  
  
He gave her away to one of the lady servants before retreating to his chambers. He was in deep thought as he tried to calculate what had happened.  
  
'Indeed she was hurt... and she did have a hannyou scent... as far as I calculated... the scent of her blood was overpowering all else... Inuyasha I swear by the heavens and hells that I will kill you with my bear hands', he thought before sleep overtook him.  
  
The next day, Sesshomaru did his usual duty of patroling his lands. He searched to see a sign of the hannyou half-brother of his but to no avail. Worried of the miko's condition he turned back and rushed to her room.  
  
Sesshomaru hesitated before opening her bedroom chamber. It has been days since she lost consciousness... now she lay on the futon wearing a black silk nightgown that covered her body completely. She opened her saphire eyes and saw him nearing closer. She huddled to the bed post hugging herself.  
  
"Don't... look... at me!!!" she said, "I'm dirty and ugly don't look at me!!"  
  
Even as she tried to fend him off, he manage to catch her arms and holding her tenderly against him. She shuddered violently as she cried and sobbed into his chest.. His mark shone faintly on her neck. He cursed at his mark for not protecting her from others like he said it would. He wanted to know what happened, how it happened so that it would fuel him to kill his half- brother. 'No one should touch her but me...'. He rose his head quickly at a familiar scent. A scent that belonged to the person he was most anxious to kill.  
  
He rose from the futon and headed to the door.  
  
"Where are you...going?" Kagome asked weakly.  
  
"To take care of something" Sesshomaru said in a deep voice as he quickly shut the door. Jaken was at the front entrance trying to fend of the group. Inuyasha waited impatiently as the shard hunting group looked on upon him. Miroku knew that something was bothering him... but he couldn't quit pinpoint at what exactly. He leaned on his staff as he tried to study the hannyou's behavior. Sango was petting Kirara as she looked warily in case there was a surprise attack. Shippo remained atop of Kirara yearning to hug Kagome and to play with Rin.  
  
"Listen toad!! I don't have time for this so you might just move away before you die" Inuyasha growled, "I want to see if Kagome's there!!"  
  
"He's right... we have not seen her since the night you two returned from her era... it's as if she disappeared" Sango added in a stern tone.  
  
"I suggest you leave, Lord Inuyasha, before Lord Sesshomaru kills you in a heartbeat" he warned.  
  
"Why would the Lord of the West kill Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah... Why the hell would he kill-" Inuyasha was cut short before a blur of white pummeled him to a nearby column of the castle.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him through narrowed and merciless eyes as he waited for his half-brother to get up. Inuyasha eventually got out of the rubble and smirked.  
  
"Good greeting... not bad for the Lord of this castle" he mocked as he took out Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshomaru removed Toukijin and awaited his attack. He knew better to fight with a right mind than losing himself to his rage.  
  
Inuyasha took the offensive and slashed at Sesshomaru. In a swift move, Sesshomaru disarmed Inuyasha and held him by his neck. Inuyasha groaned in pain.  
  
"This... is ... new... What's....... damning you?" Inuyasha asked at the furious taiyoukai.  
  
"You will die for what you did to her..." Sesshomaru swore as he squeezed his neck a bit more.  
  
"Wait!!! What do you mean?" Sango asked as the group neared closer to them.  
  
"He... raped... the miko!" Sesshomaru replied in an icy tone as he rose Inuyasha into the air.  
  
"Inuyasha... how... could you?" Sango blurted before sobbing quietly. Miroku held her close.  
  
"He was missing during that night..." Miroku added, "but... it isn't like him to do that..... Drop him now!!" Miroku ordered.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his fiery glare at the monk. He too noticed that it was not like Inuyasha to just claim someone out of anger. But still... he will not be defeated mentally by a monk.  
  
"You dare order the Lord of the West in HIS domain!" Sesshomaru sneered. He turned back at the wheezing hannyou as he smirked proudly.  
  
"You'll die slowly... I want to see the life drained out of you" Sesshomaru added in a dark tone.  
  
"SESSHOMARU STOP!!!!" a voice yelled atop the stairs.  
  
Sesshomaru's mark began to react at the voice as his grip began to loosen. Eventually, he released Inuyasha. Inuyasha crumbled to the ground wheezing and reaching his hand to his throbbing throat. Everyone looked up at the beautiful miko as she weakly got down the stairs.  
  
"Ka...go... me" Inuyasha whispered as he stood up.  
  
Sesshomaru went to the miko and stared at her coldly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing miko? Do you want to see the culprit go about free after doing this to you?" Sesshomaru asked cooly.  
  
"No..." Kagome replied as she came close to Inuyasha, " but I need to find out something first... Inuyasha I want you to answer the following questions... answer yes or no... got it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha answered.  
  
The group looked on quietly at the twosome as Sesshomaru controled his youkai instincts to just kill both of them: one for the crime and the other for stupidity.  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"I guess..." 

"Do you love me as much as Kikyo?"

"What? Where you gettin' at?"  
  
"Let me rephrase the question: Do you love Kikyo?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Yes or no!!!!!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you see... what happened last night between Sesshomaru and I?"  
  
Everyone rose their heads at this. Even Sesshomaru turned his face in amazement.  
  
"Yes" he answered as a tear trailed down his cheek, "but... I didn't rape you... I couldn't have done it!!! After I saw you with that jackass... I needed some time to think... so I went back to the place where you first found me and saw Kikyo... and..." he trailed of soundlessly as he tried to back away his tears.  
  
"I don't believe you..." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"We do... He did come back in the morning and he beared no bloodstains or marks about him" Sango added as she thought deeply.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't smell like Kagome... only of Kikyo and... trees" Shippo said as he sniffed at him.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, fox" Sesshomaru said as he stepped towards Inuyasha  
  
Sesshomaru took in his scent... and the little fox demon was correct. From his silence everyone thought that Shippo was correct in his statement.  
  
"Then if it was not Inuyasha... then who was it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Whoever he was... he was a hannyou..." Sesshomaru added, "That was all I could pick up of that area."  
  
"Naraku..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome... I know it must hurt... but tell me... show me what happened..." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
Everyone grew wide-eyed at his proposition with the exception Sesshomaru who scoffed at his request. Kagome let a lone tear fall down her cheek as she told them what happened.  
  
"He kissed me... I tried to pull away but he kept me in place. His ragged breath was smoldering. And his eyes... they were different from before. I screamed and yelled as he tore up my clothes with his sharp claws. He gave no regard as he tore my skin. For each time that I would not consent he would punch me and everything grew dark... but the mark... the mark that Sesshomaru gave me... it confused him... as it eventually gave me energy and managed to create a weak barrier that granting me a chance to run for it... I ran and ran... I couldn't see anything and then... I fell... and something got me... I saw him staring from the edge... his smirking face as I lost consciousness... then I saw you... Sesshomaru..." Kagome trailed off as she shivered and wept quietly.  
  
Sango and Miroku gave her comforting hugs, Shippo cried quietly as he jumped to Kagome's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. Inuyasha boiled with anger and quickly held her tightly against him. He slowly pulled away and left the castle. He wouldn't waste anymore time. 

'Your grudge is with ME, Naraku... I'll make sure you rot in hell for this...' Inuyasha thought as he left towards the forest.  
  
"We'll see after him... when you get better... we'll hunt Naraku down!" Sango promised as they retreated from the castle.  
  
"Thank you, Sango" Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru who looked at her with his emotionless mask. She turned away from him from shame and sadness. 'What must he be thinking at this moment?'  
  
"What is wrong, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I must look shameful to you..." Kagome replied.  
  
"You look like a silly ningen" he added as his eyes trailed her body, "but other than that... you're still the same miko that has managed to change this- me."   
  
Kagome let out a small laugh. Even after her hard ordeal, she had granted him with a laugh. His cold mask was failing him, as his amber eyes softened with warmth. Sesshomaru stepped closer and held her.  
  
"You really are an interesting creature, miko," Sesshomaru said as he traced his hand gently across her cheek, "you always find a way to intrigue me beyond my imagination."  
  
"Coming from a person who hasn't felt emotions... I'll take it as a compliment..." Kagome said.  
  
"Now... you have to rest stubborn ningen... or else you won't be able to fight Naraku" Sesshomaru added as he put back his emotionless mask.  
  
"Um... Sesshomaru? Soon... Kaiyan will have the potion ready... and this bond would be over..." Kagome lost her words as Sesshomaru quickly bent down and gently suckled the same spot on her neck.  
  
"That's a reminder for you... to not ask that senseless question again in the future..." he said nonchalantly as he walked away.

"Thanks Sesshomaru..." Kagome said, "for being so understanding... and nice to me" 'I know how hard it is for you to experience so many things at once... and yet try to help the ones in need'

Sesshomaru merely stopped for a minute without facing her to signify that he was listening, then continued onward. He searched his mind and found that he held no regrets for what he just did. With that said, he went back to his study but not before he quickly summoned a servant to escort Kagome back to her room.

  
**SunMoon1285:** Whoo hoo!!! Another chapter done!!!  
  
**Sesshomaru:** (sarcastically) yay.....  
  
**SunMoon1285:** I hope you guys understood the plot for now... Inuyasha didn't rape Kagome... he only saw Kagome and Sesshomaru together... whereas Naraku was in disguise (like he did when he tricked Kikyo 50 years ago) when he tried to rape Kagome. I'm sorry if my story doesn't quite meet with your expectations... (caught offguard by a chaste kiss of Sesshomaru) uh.....  
  
**Sesshomaru:** I think you're doing great  
  
**SunMoon1285:** (smirks) Thanks...... um... right...... Please review and no flames...

Chapter 14: A Decision to Make

Sesshomaru thought deeply as he stared at the potion that Kaiyan just left him. His words played in his mind. If he drank it... he would be free... without bindings... without pain and dark memories of his captor. But then... Sesshomaru came to realize that he has begun to like her company. Her ebony hair, her saphire eyes, her pale skin and her beautiful smile. He smiled faintly at the times they shared together and how she was teaching him about emotions, laughter, and life. Something that the demon lord has never experienced and made him powerful and merciless throughout the lands. Unfortunately, this proved to be a weakness for the Lord of the West. His pride and common sense told him that he couldn't be with her... but his heart was tugging him towards a life with her. He narrowed his eyes as he came to a decision. He slowly raised the vial to his mouth....


	14. Chapter 14: A Decision to Make

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the manga or anime  
**  
**(SunMoon1285 enters the room)**  
  
**SunMoon1285:** Well hello fellow readers!!! Thanks a lot for your reviews!!! They all make me feel a lot better... (looks around) Strange... where is Sesshomaru?  
  
**(Sesshomaru pops out from behind her in his true form and SunMoon1285 faints)**  
  
**Sesshomaru:** I never thought she'd react that way... Enjoy the chapter  
  
**Chapter 14: A Decision to Make**  
  
When Sesshomaru entered the study, the room was completely dark. His amber eyes narrowed as he searched carefuly for anything... strange. Suddenly, the room lit up and Kaiyan was resting on a bookshelf nearby. His black eyes shone with a fire of wisdom and knowledge. Sesshomaru nonchalantly sat down on his chair, giving merely a glance at Kaiyan.  
  
"So... Lord of the Western Lands... have you fallen for the human miko yet?" Kaiyan asked mischievously.  
  
"What are you doing here, brujo..." Sesshomaru countered at Kaiyan, "your potion was not to be ready for another week and I was supposed to go to you...".  
  
"Indeed... but my potion has taken a shorter time than I thought... you see... It is imperative for the Lord to drink this before he makes a decision that would affect his right mind..." Kaiyan said as he grew nearer to the desk.  
  
"Do not question this Sesshomaru, brujo!!! I am very well aware of the situation!" Sesshomaru added coldly with a icy glare of his amber eyes.  
  
"This girl... human... miko no less... has taken a great effect on Lord Sesshomaru," Kaiyan said as he circled Sesshomaru's desk, "Where is merciless demon that spared no one!?!?! Where is the demon that hates human beings... loathes them even more than all the hells!?!? All I see is a demon who is weakened... by a-" he was cut short as Sesshomaru took out Toukijin and pointed it straight towards Kaiyan's throat.  
  
"The demon whom you are speaking of is right in front of you..." Sesshomaru replied with a slight smirk as his eyes tinged red, "I do not require the potion... for now...".  
  
"I see... but let me show you something..." Kaiyan offered with an evil smile that matched the inuyoukai's. A lash of energy bounded Sesshomaru to his chair as the room went black again.  
  
A view of Kagome in her school uniform came into view.  
  
'Kagome' Sesshomaru thought as his mark grew hot and his heart raced faster by the minute.  
  
"Yes... even at the sight of her, your heart beats with need and possession..." Kaiyan said as he stood beside the ilusion of Kagome, "but what if..."  
  
An ilusion of Sesshomaru appeared. It went towards Kagome, took her tenderly in his arms and kissed her lovingly at her soft lips. "You chose her... knowing the consequences that...as time goes by...", Kaiyan recited as Kagome's ilusion grew older and weaker while Sesshomaru illusory self kept his youth and beauty. Sesshomaru tried to avert his eyes but Kaiyan's spell maintained him exactly where he was. Slowly, the ilusion of an old Kagome dissapeared leaving a heartbroken illusion of Sesshomaru at his knees.  
  
"She will bear the pain of mortality... and break your soul" Kaiyan said proudly at the striken youkai, "Leaving you vulnerable to kill or even to take away your precious lands..."  
  
Sesshomaru remained quiet, watching at his illusory self slowly began to grow weaker and disappear into the abyss of darkness. 'I will be as weak as my father, no as my half-brother... or even more'.  
  
"Do not give yourself to petty feelings that you do not even recognize... That weakness lies on weaklings like human and even your brother," Kaiyan warned.  
  
"Half-brother" Sesshomaru countered icily.  
  
"I will leave the potion in your care... do as you wish..." Kaiyan said in a devilish laugh as he dissappeared in the background.  
  
When he could not feel the brujo's aura any longer, Sesshomaru picked up the vial containing the potion. It was a translucent gray vial with a black heart embedded at the center of it. He opened the vial and sniffed it. 'No poison... just a bunch of herbs and his infused magic' he thought analyticly.

Kagome lay on her bed as she thought about her ordeals. She knew she was lucky to have someone like Sesshomaru to take care of her and to even join her in her quest to kill Naraku.  
  
"Tell me... miko... what will you do AFTER you destroy the hannyou known as Naraku?" a eerie voice rang in her head.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome said aloud.  
  
"No need to disturb the silence... I can read your mind easily... I am Kaiyan..." the voice replied.  
  
'You were the one who will make the potion to put Sesshomaru back to normal' Kagome thought.  
  
"Right... Miko, you still have not answered my question..." the voice told scornfully.  
  
Kagome's limbs were trembling uncontrollably. She tried to yell but the room grew instantly black and a hooded figure came into view. He raised his hand and Kagome rose softly from her bed and levitated to his side.  
  
'I guess I will go back home...' she thought.  
  
"And what about your 'belonging'? Such thing is not meant to throw away easily" Kaiyan said as his black eyes stared into her azure ones.  
  
"He is not a thing... he is a person... and he has a name... Address him correctly!" Kagome replied coolly.  
  
"The Lord Sesshomaru... well what are you going to do about him... I see he has marked you for courting... tell me... is it the mark or his heart that ached him to do this?" Kaiyan asked mockingly.  
  
"That is not for me to decide... it can only be decided only by him... if he accepts me back" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Oh... so you do love him?" Kaiyan said sarcastically.  
  
An ilusion of Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome and embraced her. It felt so real to her. His heat, heart, and breathing felt so good to her. She felt protected. She looked back at his amber eyes as he guided her to outstretch her arm along his. He wore a genuine smile on his face that made Kagome weak on her knees. He slowly entwined her fingers with his as he whispered comforting words in her ear.  
  
"But... it was only an mistake that made you two pair together..." Kaiyan said in a serious tone.  
  
The ilusion of Sesshomaru used his other hand to turn her face towards his, inviting her for a kiss. She was mesmerized as they both closed their eyes about to enjoy their loving kiss.  
  
"... a mistake soon to be corrected!!" Kaiyan said cooly as he snapped his fingers.  
Sesshomaru's ilusion grew bright causing Kagome to open her eyes and see him explode into countless raining stars. Her expression changed completely. She felt lost, forgotten and alone. Tears threatened to mar her face. She turned to look at Kaiyan. Kaiyan, for once, remained frozen in place. 'Her eyes... her face... she is no ordinary miko...'  
  
Kagome wore a face of determination and persistence. "I will not let you play your foolish games Kaiyan... Do not play with us as pawns in your game!!"  
  
"Then go to him, miko... before the demon lord does something that he might later regret" Kaiyan said before he disappeared. 'She truly loves him... Let us hope that the demon lord realizes that his love for her is genuine as well'.  
  
Before Kagome thought twice she ran frantically from her room in search for her protector and love.

.

"Inuyasha... we really need the aid of Kagome in the search for the last two shards..." Miroku asked Inuyasha as the shard group reached the border of the Western Lands.  
  
"Why the hell for? She's hurt, Miroku!!" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"He meant in due time, Inuyasha... 'sides... the last two shards is in the hands of Koga... which is best for Kagome to persuade him to let us have it" Sango explained.  
  
"Also... I think he'll come to us..." Shippo added, "for Kagome..."  
  
"And we have to be there with Kagome in order for it to work" Sango intervened.  
  
"Hmph... I will definitely will not miss this bout between the jackass of brother of mine and the mangy wolf" Inuyasha said in a cocky tone as he turned again towards Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
"I guess he's worried about Kagome too..." Miroku told Sango as they walked back behind him.

Sesshomaru thought deeply as he stared at the potion that Kaiyan just left him. His words played in his mind. If he drank it... he would be free... without bindings... without pain and dark memories of his captor. But then... Sesshomaru came to realize that he has begun to like her company. Her ebony hair, her saphire eyes, her pale skin and her beautiful smile. He smiled faintly at the times they shared together and how she was teaching him about emotions, laughter, and life. Something that the demon lord has never experienced and made him powerful and merciless throughout the lands. Unfortunately, this proved to be a weakness for the Lord of the West. His pride and common sense told him that he couldn't be with her... but his heart was tugging him towards a life with her. He narrowed his eyes as he came to a decision. He slowly raised the vial to his mouth....  
  
"Um... Sesshomaru? Soon... Kaiyan will have the potion ready... and this bond would be over..." a melodic voice rang in his head.  
  
'Kagome...' he thought as he stopped the administration of his potion, ' I made a promise... and I am not one to break promises...'  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open and a fatigued Kagome stood at its doorway. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered with concern and confusion before masking his face.  
  
"Is it wise for you to be overexerting yourself in you condition?" he asked as he lowered the vial down from his mouth.  
  
"Is... that... the... potion?" Kagome managed to say as she catched her breath completely ignoring his question, "will... you... drink it...?". She wanted to know if he would keep the mark for her sake or to remove it and be free from her without any restraints.  
  
"It is... ", Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly, "it arrived earlier than I predicted. But before I administer it I want to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Sure... go ahead" Kagome said.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I spoke with Kaiyan... he told me that this was only a mistake... and I got furious... I don't know why" Kagome replied.  
  
'She spoke with Kaiyan? And managed to come out alive? Well, she is powerful and I have taken a liking to her... but has she taken a liking to me?' Sesshomaru thought as he got ready with his next question.  
  
"Do you love the hannyou?" Sesshomaru questioned as he circled the miko.  
  
"I did... but now I like him as a friend" Kagome answered quietly. 'What kind of questions are these? Is he trying to debate whether he should or shouldn't drink it?'  
  
"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru asked. His amber eyes glowed in interest and light. He walked closer to her facing her, expecting an answer from her.  
  
"Y-y-yes..." Kagome whispered, "I like you... a lot..."  
  
"Enough for you to stay with me after Naraku is destroyed?" Sesshomaru asked as he tilted her face towards his.  
  
"I don't know... what will I do after we collect the shards and kill Naraku..." Kagome answered softly, "I would stay with you Sesshomaru, but we live in separate worlds..."  
  
"Indeed... then you leave me no choice but to drink the potion and annihilate all feelings" Sesshomaru said plainly as he turned and walked towards his desk.  
  
"NO!!!" Kagome yelled as she threw herself onto his back and wrapped her arms around him, "Please... give me more time to think..."  
  
"No... it is foolish to keep going at this... charade" Sesshomaru said nonchalantly, "I am your enemy..."  
  
"Are you sure that these feelings come from your mark and not from your heart?" Kagome asked as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
'Don't cry...' Sesshomaru thought, 'You have cried enough...'  
  
"I will wait for you... until Naraku is dead... then you will give me your answer..." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered as he held him tighter from behind and walked away.  
  
After Kagome left, Sesshomaru took the vial and hid it in his hakama for safekeeping. 'I hope my demon side can be held at bay until then...'. **SunMoon1285:** Wheee!!! I got another chapter done!!!  
  
**Sesshomaru:** (in a bored tone) yipee...  
  
**SunMoon1285:** What is up with you?  
  
**Sesshomaru:** Well... I want to kill everyone and be the merciless demon lord as before... Now... I'm turning into a sissy  
  
**SunMoon1285**: Well... next chapter you'll be a very uncontrolled youkai... just see for yourself in the preview!!! Thanks a lot for reading and please review... no flames! Bye!!  
  
**Chapter 15: Demon Released  
**  
"Wench... you have to leave now!!! Before he-" Jaken was cut short by a long howl and growl that came from Sesshomaru's chambers. He took Kagome's arm and dragged her into the castle's entrance, where Ah-Un was waiting to take her away.  
  
A loud crushing noise was heard from the inside of the castle. Jaken whimpered and dragged the girl towards Ah-Un.  
  
"What is happening to him?" Kagome asked the toad. 'He wants me to leave in the middle of the night? Alone? In a full moon!?'  
  
"He asked that if he turned to his baser instincts, that I would take you away" Jaken asked as he pushed the girl atop Ah-Un and guided her away.  
  
"I-I I don't understand..." Kagome said fearfully as she heard crashing noises.  
  
"Stupid wench!!! Lord Sesshomaru is in heat... Now go!!!" Jaken said as Ah-Un sped away. 


	15. Chapter 15: Demon Released

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the manga or anime

SunMoon1285: Hello fellow readers... sorry for the delay but this chapter was a tough one... I made three versions of it but I was so hard to choose which... but anyways... I hope you guys enjoy it... oh... and thankies for the reviews :D

Chapter 15: Demon Released

"JAKEN!!!" Sesshomaru yelled as a crashing sound was heard throughout the castle.

In a few seconds a wheezing Jaken was running frantically through the halls. Servants were terrified to the verge of running far away from the Demon Lord as possible. The crashing sounds continued until Jaken reached the door. Using his staff he opened his Lord's room. It was incredibly dark. The black curtains were drawn giving no light whatsoever. Only the sound of chains could be heard as a tall figure paced towards the doorway. A pair of amber eyes met Jaken's before a clawed hand reached for the Demon and threw him inside. Before Jaken could take another breath a of air, the Demon Lord slammed the door shut.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Jaken said in a fearful tone beckoning the inuyoukai to tell the reason for summoning him.

"Order the servants away for a few days and have Rin go along with them... As for the miko..." Sesshomaru paused rolling his eyes back at the mere mention of her, "if I cave in... take her away with Ah-Un."

"Yes my lord..." Jaken said bowing low, "But may I ask why-"

"No, you may not..." Sesshomaru responded icily as he rose his servant from the floor, opened the door and sent him spiraling away.

As ordered, Jaken sent away the servants and Rin to a nearby village that only a few knew of it. He prepared Ah-Un in case of desperate measures and left to the miko's room. He opened the door and saw Kagome staring out the window. She looked back at him when she became aware of his presence.

"Human... do not leave this room if you value your life..." Jaken said before slamming the door shut.

"What the heck is up with him?" Kagome said aloud.

She had to find out why the stupid toad said that. She quickly put on her school uniform and brushed her hair. She needed to talk to Sesshomaru about this new 'order' that Jaken has dictated her. 'Besides... It's not like he's going to do something to me', Kagome thought as she opened her door.

First she went to Rin's room. Strangely enough, the girl was nowhere to be found. 'Must be outside picking flowers' she thought as she looked for a servant to ask for the whereabouts of the Demon Lord.

"Hello?" she called out to seemingly empty castle, "Sesshomaru? Where are you? I need to see you!!"

Jaken was roused from his thoughts at the sound of the girl's voice. 'NO!!! The stupid wench is arousing my Lord even more... She never listens... I hope Lord Sesshomaru kills her!!' he thought as he looked for the source of the voice.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru twisted and turned on his bed. His ragged breath could be heard throughout his enormous room. His fair body was drenched in sweat from perspiration. His usual amber eyes were dark portraying only his yearning for someone. His roaming hands were itching for skin... Her skin... The skin of the one he would make her his... When he heard her voice called out to him he growled huskily and janked at the chains tied him to his bed.

"Kago...me..." he growled roughly as he struggled to control himself, "Don't... call for... me... stupid miko..."

A few hallways away, Kagome called out for Sesshomaru. She was growing impatient of this situation. There was absolutely no one in the castle!! She brushed away her ebony bangs as she sighed in defeat. She bent to the floor and looked at the now rising moon. 'The sun has already set... and still no sign of anyone' she thought quietly.

"Please... Sesshomaru... come to me..." she said as she hugged herself tightly at her waist.

That beckoning was all that Sesshomaru needed to spurn him. His sensitive ears caught her exact words. His eyes were turning red as the demon side took him completely. He growled loudly as he broke one of the chains binding him. 'This wench calls for me... I cannot keep her waiting' he thought with a malicious smirk on his face.

Jaken could hear the growls of his master struggling to go free. He ran through the castle in search of the stinking human. Finally at the end of a hallway he caught sight of a huddled form. He quickly hit the girl with his staff to grab her attention.

"HEY!! What's the big idea!!! Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked furiously.

"Wench... you have to leave now!!! Before he-" Jaken was cut short by a long howl and growl that came from Sesshomaru's chambers. 'He broke free'. He took Kagome's arm and dragged her into the castle's entrance, where Ah-Un was waiting to take her away.  
  
A loud crushing noise was heard from the inside of the castle. Jaken whimpered and dragged the girl towards Ah-Un.  
  
"What is happening to him?" Kagome asked the toad. 'He wants me to leave in the middle of the night? Alone? In a full moon!?'  
  
"He asked that if he turned to his baser instincts, that I would take you away" Jaken asked as he pushed the girl atop Ah-Un and guided her away.  
  
"I-I I don't understand..." Kagome said fearfully as she heard crashing noises.  
  
"Stupid wench!!! Lord Sesshomaru is in heat... Now go!!!" Jaken said as Ah-Un sped away.

"WHAT!!!" Kagome yelled in shock, "Oh Kami... Where would I go? Darn it... I don't have a weapon with me!!"

Her eyes darted from side to side as she looked for a meadow to land on. Finally she saw a meadow close to a hot spring a few miles ahead. She motioned Ah-Un to land on that spot. When the beast lowered to the ground, Kagome fixed her tousled hair as she leapt down from its back. She petted the creature's head and looked around. Only the moonlight gave enough light to see the nearest trees. Suddenly, growls came from the bushes ahead. Kagome hid behind Ah-Un as a score of demons appeared from the dark forest.

"What a cute human..."

"So delicious"

"Spare me her legs"

Kagome trembled in fear as she hid behind Ah-Un as it gained a fighting position. But a bear-youkai struck the dragon down before it could take flight. Kagome was pushed against a tree facefirst. She shut her eyes shut thinking of the worst. 'Not again... please Kami...'

But then, something big landed in front of Kagome. She could hear the screams of the demons as they tried vainly to escape. When she finally got the courage to open her sapphire eyes and turn back, he saw a giant white dog ripping the demons to pieces. He turned towards her bearing his crescent moon on his forehead before continuing his onslaught. 'Sesshomaru?'.

Kagome was staring at the inuyoukai that she was oblivious at the demon that was running straight for her. Kagome yelped as she rose her arms defensively at the incoming demon. The Tiger youkai slashed at Kagome's left arm ripping wounding her and staining it with her crimson blood. She cried agonizingly from the pain of the laceration. The demon was about to slash at her throat when a large claw decapitated the demons head and annihilating it to dust. The inuyoukai's red eyes burned into Kagome's azure ones. Kagome gasped in fear as she turned away from him facing the tree. She then felt his warm breath hovering her entire shaking body. He nuzzled her ebony hair, enjoying her scent as he continued searching for any injury. When he found her wounded arm he maneuvered her around

"Please... don't hurt me..." Kagome whispered as she kept her eyes closed.

"Kagome... open your eyes" a familiar voice ordered seductively as she felt a slender hand raising her chin.

Short, warm breaths was felt by the young miko, as she rose her eyes to the inuyoukai's now humanoid form. The only thing was that the Demon Lord's eyes were bleeding red from lust. He drew close to her shaking form smelling her scent entirely. Her fear was enticing, evoking him his youkai nature. But her scent was mixed with pain and blood. He slowly bent his head towards her arms and licked it gently, trying to soothe her with his warm tongue. Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru as she held back her arousing thoughts in the back of her mind. His rough tongue made Kagome squirm at his touch.

Her blood was only extending the demon lord's nature to its extent. He had to take her now.

'Now do it! Claim her as yours! Bite her!' his thoughts came into his mind.

"Sessho-", her voice was cut short as Sesshomaru kissed her deeply in her mouth allowing him his hungry tongue for more of her scent.

She could taste her own blood in her mouth. His kiss not only revealed his lust, but his passion, promise, and desire for her. Slowly he pulled away and looked into her beautiful orbs.

"You asked me to come to you... and that I did..." Sesshomaru said while he nuzzled her neck gently, "Now... you will do something for me...".

Kagome's eyes widened at his remark. Sesshomaru was about to kiss her plump lips again when he suddenly turned back at a movement.

'That... scent'

"Hands offa her jackass!!!" the hannyou cried as he jumped in the fray.

.....................................................................................................................

A/N I'll end it here for it's 2am and I have a practice at 9am... sucks doesn't it?

Sesshomaru: I think it does... for a human...

SunMoon1285: Plz review and no flames


	16. Chapter 16: Change of Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the manga, nor the anime

Chapter 16: Change of Destiny

"HANDS OFFA HER JACKASS!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he tore at the air with his sword, the Testusaiga.

Sesshomaru deftly evaded his attack and turned towards his brother. His eyes narrowed coldly at his uncouth and extremely rude interruption. Inuyasha's amber eyes glowed with determination. He was about to attack when suddenly, a loud command made Inuyasha fall deeply underground.

"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled as she made her way between the inu-brothers. She was very confused. This situation has gone completely out of hand.

'Way to go, Kagome... Stir the anger of their lifelong hatred for each other...' she scolded herself as her face frowned in sadness.

"Sesshomaru, I need to have a private talk with Inuyasha... Will you please leave us for a minute or two?" she asked quietly.

Sesshomaru really didn't have a choice. Firstly, he was in his demon nature, making himself more vulnerable to the effects of the mating mark, and secondly, the burning pain he fought against was very hard to suppress. With a low, guttural growl, he turned away and went to check on his dragon, Ah-Un, who sat on a corner, somewhat wounded.

Inuyasha was barely off the ground when he heard her command his brother away. He still could not figure out what was making Sesshomaru agree to every bidding.

He needed to know what it was that kept the demon Lord that way, and somehow made Kagome drift away from him and opening her heart to Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha? Why aren't you with Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she turned towards him, her sapphire eyes burning into his.

"I... thought... you'd still want us to be together..." Inuyasha blurted out.

"I did... for a certain time... but you've already chosen... Kikyo is the one who belongs with you... not I... and ever since we've met you saw only her when you looked at me with love..." Kagome answered.

"Why can't I have all that I want? Why do I have to sacrifice one or the other? You know that you still love me... Tell me that you do not want me!!!!" Inuyasha countered.

"I do love you... as a friend... but now my heart belongs to another," Kagome said as she looked towards the taiyoukai healing the dragon with Tenseiga and smiled softly at him, "I will hunt shards with you and annihilate Naraku-"

A sarcastic laugh startled out of her daze.

"Even after all this time you have rocks in your head...As for Naraku...we'll storm to his castle in a few days time... as for my brother " Inuyasha laughed to himself, "He hates humans... he hates me... so much that he'd kill me... He doesn't love YOU he only wants what his body craves... look at him."

When Kagome didn't look, Inuyasha, gently but sternly, turned her face towards Sesshomaru, who stared back indifferently. Inuyasha pointed a finger at him, which Sesshomaru brushed off with a sadistic scoff. Strangely enough, Sesshomaru managed to control his youkai urges and spoke calmly at his half-brother.

"Dear brother... it is you that is wrong..." Sesshomaru replied, "Kagome, tell me what do you see behind this face? Is that not what you want to prove, brother? If I regard any feelings for the miko?"

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, which twinkled with want and desire. 'But desire for what? My body or my love?'. She looked down as her thoughts came rushing in her mind.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha noticed something in Sesshomaru. Something was completely different in him. Why did he not notice before? He faced Sesshomaru closely with a glinter in his eyes.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru, why do you smell like her?" Inuyasha asked as he pushed his palms in anger to Sesshomaru's chest, sending the taiyoukai a few steps away, "Why aren't you hitting me right now? What have you done to her?"

"I shall not answer such questions... I thought that even a hannyou like you might've noticed it, only you didn't want to" Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"I bit him... Inuyasha... he belongs to me... At first, I couldn't bear it, because of personal reasons, but now I've become fond of him... I came to know him even more and... " Kagome whispered quietly, "...and I love him."

'What? Do I really love him? But... the words came out so naturally!!! So naturally that I felt like I didn't have any inhibitions at all... then it's true... I really love him... he makes me feel safe, he has protected me and I yearn to protect him as well... and I want to know him... and search his soul and mend his wounds from whatever past he's had... and I love the person he has become over the time... I've fallen in love with him...' she thought in realization.

"Kagome... Do you speak falsely... or are they words of promise?" Sesshomaru asked her. 'Did I hear her correctly? Does she really love me genuinely?' he asked himself while he rejoiced the possibility that she may accept his subsequent proposition freely.

"My feelings for you are genuine... but I only hope if you love me the same way as well... not only to quench your primal need" she said as she looked down sheepishly.

A slender hand rose to her cheek, lifting her beautiful face to the one who has captured her heart.

"It was never my intention to take you forcefully... other than my demon nature taking over me... Before this bite, I was the nonchalant Taiyoukai of the West, the Lord who had it all. But now, after the bite and partaking your company, I am merely Sesshomaru, a mere youkai who desires only one thing, and willing to go through the seven hells to obtain it... and that is you, your heart, body, and soul" he whispered softly to her ear as he held her.

Inuyasha didn't know how to react in that moment. All he saw was red for the moment. His arms shook with anger, sadness, and betrayal.

'HOW DARE HE... FOR STEALING MY WOMAN... HOW DARE SHE... FOR CHOOSING MY BASTARD BROTHER OVER ME...' he thought as tears of rage trickled on his cheeks.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at them as the lovers turned towards him.

Kagome trembled in fear as Sesshomaru shoved her behind him as he faced his brother stoically.

"SIT!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled at the hannyou.

But something was not quite right. Inuyasha was resisting to the 'sit' command. When Inuyasha eyes met Kagome's, they glowed red with rapture. Crimson marks grew on his cheeks and his fangs and claws elongated in length.

"Heheheh..." the hannyou snickered, "I will make you mine, Kagome!! Even if it is by force."

"I won't let you land a claw on her, half-breed..." Sesshomaru said stoically. He needed to avert the brute's attention to him rather than to the miko.

Inuyasha growled deeply.

"What is wrong? You normally jump at me with your little claws at me... like you did last time when I fought you as a demon" Sesshomaru added.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and flexed his claws in preparation for his attack.

Sesshomaru took Toukijin off its sheath and slashed rays at the hannyou. Incredibly, Inuyasha evaded each one of the rays and pounced on Sesshomaru. Kagome yelled as the brothers continued fighting. She felt so helpless. She didn't want either of them to be hurt.

"Inuyasha... Sesshomaru... please stop!!!" Kagome begged, "Let us kill Naraku... this is no time for petty games."

The two inu-brothers landed on the ground. Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal and dropped his guard.

"This is NOT over, Sesshomaru... You WILL bring her in three days time to Kaede's, she knows the way. After Naraku is dead...we will decide who takes her" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as Inuyasha neared Kagome. He was about to push him away when Kagome signaled him to stay where he was. Kagome awaited nervously at the nearing hannyou. 'Something is up...'.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for the way I acted... please hold me one last time... for old time's sake" Inuyasha said quietly as his amber eyes' were welling with tears.

"Do not trust him, Kagome" Sesshomaru warned.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around him. She looked apologetically at the Taiyoukai who stared in anger with his hands balled at his sides.

"Forgive me, Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

Before Kagome could ask the reason why, she felt a searing pain at the side of her neck. She yelled in agony as she pushed Inuyasha away. She instinctively raised her hand to her neck and felt something wet. 'No...'

"I love you, Kagome... and I would go to any lengths to have you..." Inuyasha said when he turned to Sesshomaru, "This should keep you from taking her from me, that is, also, if you care for your own well-being."

Sesshomaru remained still. His stoic mask was giving way to saddened eyes and welled tears of anger, hatred, and suffering.

Inuyasha neared to a traumatized Kagome and traced his hand over her cheek.

"Now Kagome... See if he goes near you at all..." Inuyasha snickered as he leapt into the night, "I'll still wait for you to come back after he dispatches you away".

Kagome stepped away fearing for the worst. 'I can't look at him... He can't be... Why does it have to happen just when I realized that I love him?' she thought when she summoned all of her courage to look upon the taiyoukai.

"Sess...Sesshomaru? I'm sorry... I'M SO SORRY!!!" she whispered.

She was met by silence. She saw Sesshomaru with his head bowed down, covering his face with his silver bangs. He didn't speak, nor reacted.

"Please... say something..." Kagome said

Her sapphire eyes filled with tears. Just at that moment, her heart broke into countless pieces. She didn't think... she didn't breathe... only the echo of his cold demeanor resounded in her mind. She turned away from him and fell to her knees. Her raven hair fell on her face shielding the tears streaming down her face. Only the drops were visible as they fell on the ground. Her shoulders shook from her vain internal struggle to restrain herself from crying.

'It is all over... There is no hope for me...' Kagome thought.

A/N:

Inuyasha: Why do I think that I just acted like a jackass at the end of the chapter?

SunMoon1285: Because you did... (rolls eyes)

Inuyasha: There goes my fan-club... Sayonara loving fans... (Sesshomaru slaps him in the face)

Sesshomaru: Get over it...

SunMoon1285: Don't be silly... I just want to make the story interesting

Sesshomaru: Will you compensate my suffering with a kiss?

SunMoon1285: Sure... um... close your eyes (Sesshomaru closes his eyes and SunMoon1285 grabs her Chihuahua and places her snout on his lips)

Sesshomaru: Oh... your breath stinks but I don't care... (opens eyes and falls back from shock and embarrassment)

SunMoon1285: Sayonara readers!!!


	17. Chapter 17: Recovering Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the manga, nor the anime

Chapter 17: Recovering Feelings

'It is all over... There is no hope for me...' Kagome thought.

"Kagome... come to me... So you will notice what has happened..." Sesshomaru ordered without looking up.

Kagome stepped close to Sesshomaru but then stopped when Kagome fell to her knees screaming in pain. Sesshomaru quickly stepped away until the pain subsided.

"NO!!!!" Kagome cried as tears streamed down her face.

He clutched his burning mark that beckoned him to come closer to her, tempting him to go farther and soothe her sadness.

"This is as close as we can be... He made you his mate..." Sesshomaru said as his eyes met hers. Kagome looked at him as he fought vainly the tears that continued to well his amber orbs.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly as she reached a shaking hand for him. 'I can't touch him... I can't soothe his pains. I can't get close to him...'

Kagome quickly shot her head up in realization.

"The potion!!!" Kagome cried, "We can use the potion to clear Inuyasha's mark!"

"I have thought of that... but that will only work for an unwanted mark... You loved Inuyasha, and you still do. That is why it will not work," Sesshomaru answered.

"I do not love Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes you do... I can still sense your warmth to him even after what he has done... you still retain some feelings for the hannyou... perhaps more than you do for me" Sesshomaru replied quietly.

"..." Kagome lost all of her words. She couldn't speak, think, or even move. 'This must be a bad dream... It must be.'

She rose her face to see Sesshomaru flying into the night, back to his castle. He couldn't bear his feeling any longer, he needed to remain away for a while. Kagome had lost all hope for her to remain alive.

"Thinking about dying wench?" Kaiyan replied as he appeared from the shadows.

"I lost my reason to breathe, my life-force... my love... WHY SHOULDN'T I??" Kagome yelled as she turned angrily at Kaiyan as a pinkish aura emanated from her.

"Your quarrel is not with me dear miko... but with the hannyou" Kaiyan stated plainly, "It was rude and cowardly of him... to take you forcefully and preventing you and the Lord of being together. To think I actually believed that somehow the Taiyoukai might become a whole new being. I guess it was selfish of me."

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Hmph... Although I surely to not help others, especially mikos... I am willing to make an exception. Listen well, I cannot remove the mark, for you retain some feelings for Inuyasha, only YOU can make it fade away"

Kagome slumped to the ground.

"It is hopeless..." Kagome said quietly, "How can I hate a person that I have loved..."

"Sometimes wench... a new love can beat another" Kaiyan said to her ear before vanishing into the night.

"A new love? Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked aloud, "Yes! I do love him... and now I'll prove how great my love is for him..."

She quickly gathered her strength and mounted Ah-Un and went to encounter her love. 'I hope my love is enough to beat this...'

When they arrived at the castle, Kagome went quickly to the room. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found so she inferred that he was around patrolling his lands. In her room she tried to gather all her strength for the coming test.

After a few hours, Sesshomaru arrived from patrolling his lands. He indirectly gave Kagome a choice to either go back to the hannyou or return to him with the help of his beast Ah-Un. He rejoiced quietly that she chose the latter when he smelled her scent of sakura blossoms as he entered the tall, wide, wooden doors of his castle. But no joy could suffice the demon lord other than Kagome being his, but only with her presence was enough for him for the moment.

Sesshomaru realized that the castle was still empty for some time. Sesshomaru was walking through the halls of his castle when he was struck out of his thoughts by an enchanting tone. A song. It seemed to come from the woman who has caught his fancy for some time now.

He reached to her room whose door was ajar. Inside, Kagome was twirling with translucent sheets around in circles while singing. Her eyes were closed to the world as she sang.

Fall into my arms

for help is on its way

And we'll draw to the moon

As we did in those golden days

Sesshomaru felt entranced by the strange lyrics of the song and most of all, her voice. He went inside and rested on the wall watching with his amber orbs to the young woman who twirled softly, deftly maneuvering the sheets to seem as if they were petals that blossomed into the angel that stood before him. These months of peace have brought him warmth and experience to classify what feelings were which. He felt protectiveness for Rin, as any parent would, and for Jaken he held a tiny bit of admiration for his loyalty in all that disdain and cruelness Sesshomaru held for him. But Kagome... she was a paradox... he felt admiration and awe for her innocence and beauty, both body and soul, he felt protective of her, and wanted her to be with him forever... he didn't want to be alone as he was before. She was the light in his cold heart, the flame that lighted and created the spring in his heart. He identified this feeling as true love.

Don't live in your torment

Don't pray for your loneliness

And move you overturn

Instead come over to me

Sesshomaru felt himself walking towards her. His hand stretched forward, reaching to her, to see if it was a dream or an allucination.

For once upon a time you found

the binds of your holiness

All you want to find

Is the sacred me...

She stopped singing and opened her eyes. Her neck burned from his closeness to her, but she still held her ground. But that pain was enough to make her stop singing the melody that rapt the demon lord. She quickly bit her lip and turned towards him.

"Oh... sorry you startled me" Kagome lied.

When Sesshomaru caught the sight of his brother's mark he quickly backed away in realization of his foolish action. Kagome caught sight of his apologetic eyes and quickly went up to him.

"It doesn't hurt... Kaiyan said to me that there is hope-" Kagome was cut short.

"I will depart to my room..." Sesshomaru said, "Forgive my intrusion and my brash actions"

Before Kagome could respond, Sesshomaru left the room.

That night, Kagome could not sleep. She felt so sorry for Sesshomaru and regretted not having explained to him what Kaiyan said when he went to her room. She quietly got out of her bed in her black satin gown and left her room. She walked through the dark hallways fearfully. It was extremely quiet and dark, save the sound of the hard rainfall outside. The twigs snapped wildly at the window and created monstrous and horrible silhouettes simulating demons as if reaching for her. She ran the rest of the way until she reached the master door leading to Sesshomaru's room. After she caught her breath and gathered her senses she realized what she was doing.

"Damn... I can't go back... It's way too creepy..." Kagome said quietly. 'I need you, Sesshomaru'.

She turned to the door. 'Just standing here makes me safe... His presence, his embrace, his touch make me feel so secure'. With that thought in mind she opened the door and crashed into something hard, warm, and soft. A sharp pain instantly burned her neck and with a quick deep breath she kept herself in control. 'I will be close to him no matter what...'

"Hm... I guessed right..." Sesshomaru said softly. He was shirtless wearing only a pair of white silk pants. He heard a sound that roused him from his slumber and wished secretly that it would be her.

"I so wanted to see you..." Kagome whispered heartily to him

"I'm sorry I could not offer comfort... Doesn't it hurt you to be near me?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"Like hell..." she chuckled softly, "but if you can keep it at bay then so can I. I now know how you felt... being taken from your own free will and forced to submit to someone regardless of your strength. Even more so, how much you've controlled yourself from having me." She quickly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's broad, strong chest and buried her face in it. "I'm so scared..."

Sesshomaru embraced her tightly and reassuringly, running his long fingers through her ebony hair.

"Of the rain?" he chuckled. A soft laugh came out when he said that. It sounded so melodic and angelic, like the voice of a fallen angel.

"NO!!! Of losing y- wait... you made a joke AND you just laughed" Kagome said.

"You make me feel different... It is hard restraining myself when I'm alone with you... I want to show you something," he said as he took her hand, "Come in..."

He drew her into the room. The room was big and dark. Black silk curtains decorated the two floor high room. Velvet chairs and vanity mirrors were located at the right of the room. The black hand-made cabinet and closet were at the left side next to a hallway that led to the balcony. The windows and doors still showed the hard rain and the gusts of wind, but having Sesshomaru close made all fade into nothingness.

They both sat on the bed as they stared at each other. Kagome was mesmerized by the lovingness of Sesshomaru's eyes that he didn't hide from her. Kagome realized that the burning pain from the mark is worth being beside the person she loved.

'For once see me... see only me' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled her to him and held her tenderly.

"Why of all the females in the world, I find you, and you take my world over?" Sesshomaru said as he tilted Kagome's head to kiss her breathlessly.

Kagome felt the love that emanated from Sesshomaru. The mere thought of him sent shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach. She smiled inwardly as she wished for the day she would get rid of her mark and give herself entirely to him. Suddenly, she realized that the burning has subsided. 'Wha- w-why?' She quickly pulled away from the intoxicating kiss and was about to feel the mark when Sesshomaru's hand beat her to it. He had noticed something was different as well.

"Is it gone?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Yes... I do not smell him on you... Sesshomaru affirmed.

SunMoon1285: I'll end it here... please review!!! (and for once... no cliffy)

Sesshomaru: Yeah right

SunMoon1285: At least I answered the question

Sesshomaru: Do not worry readers... I'll make sure she does this over her homework... (glares at a shuddering SunMoon1285)

SunMoon1285: I apologize... and by the way readers... Belonging to You is reaching its final chapters... after this I will probably do a romance of Fushigii Yugi or Imadoki... it's just a thought

Sesshomaru: How about another for Inuyasha?

SunMoon1285: Yeah... I have something for that too...

Sesshomaru: Tell tell!!!...

SunMoon1285: It will probably be out in November and it'll be called 'A Strange Transformation'... no more comments


	18. Chapter 18: Claiming of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the manga, nor the anime

A/N: WARNING! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!! IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ THE LEMON, STOP READING AT A PARAGRAPH THAT READS 'LEMON' AND SCROLL DOWN UNTIL IT READS 'END OF LEMON'

SunMoon1285: Hello my fellow readers!!! I am so thrilled by the reviews I received! Now... Question and Answer Time (plays theme song)

1) Do I have a grudge for Inuyasha?

(smirks) No I do not

Inuyasha: Yes you do, you liar!!!

SunMoon1285: If I really didn't like you I would have killed you!! (glares at a shivering hannyou)

2)What is up with Naraku? When does the final battle happen?

It will EVENTUALLY happen... but since I am no good describing fighting scenes... and it's my first fic (shudders) please don't flame me...

3) What is YOUR relationship status with Sesshomaru?

Er... That's hard to say... he's a sexy Taiyoukai who has ice water for blood... and I'm well... me (Sesshomaru walks from behind... eavesdropping the conversation) I actually did like the kiss (blushes)

Sesshomaru: Then why don't you let me enjoy it more- (gets knocked out by a startled SunMoon1285)

SunMoon1285: (looks upon an unconscious Taiyoukai) opps.... it was self-defense I swear!!! Well please review you guys!! And thanks for your support!

Chapter 18: Claiming of the Heart

"Yes... I do not smell him on you..." Sesshomaru affirmed.

"I'm so glad, Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered as she rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "I thought I had lost everything when Naraku took me that night in the forest and when Inuyasha bit me... But the worst feeling of all was the thought that I would lose you forever... because... I love you, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened at the remark. It was the first time since his mother died that he heard those soothing words from a person he cared about. He slowly fell back on the bed taking her with him, slowly tangling his fingers through her ebony hair. He gazed at her heavy lidded eyes as she struggled to keep awake. He smelled her calmness and comfort of being in his arms, contrasting heavily to her fear when she entered the room.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Sesshomaru whispered brushing her bangs away to grab her attention.

"Mm..." Kagome mumbled half-asleep.

Sesshomaru sighed half-heartedly at her antics. 'She really is a weird ningen... But her thoughts, feelings and persona were some of the reasons that have captivated me, yearning me to grow and reach to her'.

"I love you too" Sesshomaru replied as he accommodated himself on the bed careful not to wake the beauty beside him, "Sleep well... my love"

Kagome... very soon... I will show you how deep my love is for you

Kagome slowly opened her sapphire eyes to the early day. Dawn was slowly approaching. She glanced at the window noticing the golden hued sky. She noticed a strong arm encircling her waist rather possessively. She turned around to see the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Kagome quickly held her breath at the sight before her. Sesshomaru lay in slumber completely at peace. No words could describe the striking vision before her. She studied his fair pale face, his perfectly shaped eyebrows, his crimson marks that adorned his cheeks, his gorgeous silver bangs that framed his masculine handsome face, his soft irresistible heart-shaped lips, and the crescent moon that was situated on his forehead. She subconsciously drew herself up to the slumbering demon lord, held his face in her hands and kissed him on his forehead.

Sesshomaru sighed sleepily from her action as he nudged closer wanting more of her attention. Kagome smiled whole-heartedly at his reaction and she kissed down his nose to his ravenous mouth gracing him with a chaste kiss. Sesshomaru instinctively held her tenderly in his arms, still half-asleep.

Kagome smiled at his feedback. She glanced to her mark on his neck. 'So this is the reason why all this has happened... because of this accident. Sesshomaru and I have changed in many ways because of it: our lives, our personalities, our perspective on things, and situations that we didn't even dream that it could actually happen'.

Kagome looked shyly away, averting her eyes at a racing thought, 'I wish it would have been you who could have made me complete... for the first time, even if our love would only last for the remainder of the quest'. She bent her head to Sesshomaru's mark and kissed it lightly.

Sesshomaru moaned slightly at that brief contact. Just as it burned when Sesshomaru ignored Kagome, the mark brought intense pleasure when the person who bit him made contact with it in any way. Kagome suckled the mark tenderly evoking another moan from the Lord. Sesshomaru quickly opened his amber eyes and trembled frivolously from its sensations. Quickly, he gathered his senses and flipped them, making Kagome lie on the bed on her back with Sesshomaru on top.

"What the hell... do you believe... you are doing? Do you... want me to take you right here and now? Do not coax me otherwise!!!" Sesshomaru snarled at the girl below him. 'I do not know how much I can control myself, and keep my promise to you...'

Kagome thought shamefully of what she had done. 'I am seducing a demon lord, torturing with illusions of having something... that in the end he shouldn't have at all' she thought, 'He is alone in the world, save for Rin and memories of his past and unfortunately will remain that way after I return to my world'.

"I'm... sorry... I don't know what came over me-" Kagome was cut off by long slender fingertips that lingered over her soft lips, preventing her to speak.

"I have held myself in the past... to keep my promise of waiting for you to accept me. But I believe I am not strong enough to keep it at bay. Kagome..." Sesshomaru trailed off losing herself in her depths of her eyes.

She grew scared from his remark, having experienced one bad tryst with Naraku. She yelped at the situation at hand, raising her arms and torso, trying to pry away from Sesshomaru's hold.

"Please... let me go" Kagome whispered as she struggled vainly from their position, mostly because she aroused the demon lord further from her squirming below him. She knew the demon lord was struggling from following her bidding, for he trembled heavily in pain.

When Sesshomaru didn't loosen his grip on her she narrowed her eyes defiantly. 'It is time I woke him from this... this spell' she thought.

"Let's be practical, Sesshomaru. I am a high-school girl from the future who has stumbled upon a well that serves as a wormhole into the feudal-era... I ended being Kikyo's reincarnation and was forced to gather the shards in order to annihilate Naraku... Don't you notice what I am trying to say? I DO NOT BELONG HERE!!! Even if I want to stay with you to the end of my days... this isn't meant to be" Kagome explained.

"Do not deny your feelings for me miko..." Sesshomaru said, "What keeps you from accepting me? I have harbored your mark for seemingly an eternity, I have saved you from the hannyou and from danger..."

There was a deathly silence between them. Eventually, Sesshomaru relinquished his hold on her, the pain being to great for him to bear.

"I do love you... Sesshomaru. But our love is not meant to be" Kagome said.

"You really are a stubborn ningen... you truly underestimate this Sesshomaru. Has it not fleeted through your mind that I have thought of these statements that you have said? I am fully aware that you are a human, something that I absolutely abhorred. I am aware of your situation of returning to your dimension when the quest is complete, and most of all, that our current relationship is not meant to happen," Sesshomaru added coldly, "It WAS in fact an accident that made us what we are at this moment and it is because of this change of fate that made us irrevocably to love one another".

"If you knew of the consequences, then what made you..." Kagome trailed off as Sesshomaru stood from the bed and walked away from her.

"Kaiyan showed me the repercussions of my actions... and I have thought deeply of what I feel. If you leave, it will be over and if you stay, you will die, eventually, and I will grow weak without you and die as well. But I long for you... I'd relinquish anything if it meant only a night's tryst," Sesshomaru explained, "I sacrificed my freedom, my inmortality, my life, and my vow as a demon lord... to have you. Doesn't that count for something, miko!?!?!"

Kagome gasped at the question. She did not know he had done so much for her. He knew about all it and still he loved her and was willing to try it out for the remainder of the time. 'If he is willing to try it... then I will as well'.

"Gomen-nasai" Kagome whispered, "I just thought that I..."

"That you were not to meet my expectations? Hmph... You are my lone desire, my passion, my elixir to end my life of loneliness" Sesshomaru said, "I thought you had noticed that by now."

"You know... my love for you is greater than that of Inuyasha's. It was so strong that it dissipated the mark on me. Doesn't that count for something as well?" Kagome countered half-jokingly as she walked up behind him.

"Yes... I noticed" Sesshomaru replied, "I do not want you to belong to anyone else but me. Bearing my distance from you was even more painful and difficult that the burning of your mark".

"I know..." Kagome replied, "I wanted only you to have me... but unfortunately my body is dirty from-"

Sesshomaru turned around and quickly took her in his warm embrace. He lowered his arms to her waist and drew her face close. Kagome closed her eyes as his face lowered to hers.

'I can't breathe', Kagome thought wildly, 'I can't breathe and I do not care'. She loved the feel of his arms around her, the warmth of his mouth over hers.

**WARNING: LEMON**

Finally, Kagome broke away from the kiss, gasping for air only to be drawn back for another kiss. This time, Sesshomaru's warm tongue slithered softly over her bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. She concurred, opening her mouth to his hungry tongue. She felt the heat of him, his undying love, and desire for her. He kissed her as deeply as he could, showing her his want for her. 'Now... I want her now'.

He continued his kiss as he walked back to the bed, bringing Kagome along in his arms. He gently placed her on the bed, finally relinquishing his kiss. Kagome breathed heavily trying to catch her breath with her eyes still closed. She heard a rustle of clothing coming from Sesshomaru. Before she could open her eyes again, a completely nude Sesshomaru lie on top of her kissing her breathlessly.

She felt the heat of his arousal pushing againt her thigh, even through the soft material of her black nightgown. She felt herself carressing his face, tracing his crimson marks on his cheeks, to his soft neck, past his broad, strong shoulders, squeezing his biceps, marveling at his strength.

She pulled away from the kiss, gasping from her loss of air.

"I can't breathe" she whispered at the loving taiyoukai in front of her.

"Then don't" he plainly answered as he continued his onslaught, quickly taking off her gown in a swift motion. With a quick movement of his arms, Kagome found herself only in her black lace panties, blushing furiously. She yelped at the sudden action and Sesshomaru took advantage of her open mouth and claimed her lips once more, licking, nipping and biting playfully at her plump lips.

"Se... ssho... maru" she said against his lips. Sesshomaru continued his torture by carresing her whole body, as if memorizing her whole curves and form. He trailed his long fingers down her throat, over her slender shoulder and arms, down to her perfectly shaped breasts down to her waist. Instictively, Kagome's body trembled from his actions, but unfortunately, also from memories of her dark experience in the woods.

Sesshomaru knew this and stopped. He looked up at the tearful miko in front of him. It is difficult to mate with a human who has been tainted in the harshest way possible. Every act he would do, she would push away instinctively, even if his were truly from love.

"Kagome... do you love me? Do you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked at the goddess before him.

"Yes... but my body..." Kagome said as she hugged the Demon Lord closer to her.

"I love you, nothing is as beautiful as you, no one can defile you... I am afraid that I'll persist, even become rash just to have you... If you wish me to stop just say the word... but I will not stop merely at your body's reactions" Sesshomaru warned. He knew that her body at first will reject him from past ordeals, but her mind and love were still intact.

When Kagome nodded at his remark, he kissed her again, trying to make her lose herself as he grabbed and kneaded his hands on her breast. She moaned loudly at his actions. He massaged them as he kissed down her throat, then taking one in his mouth. He licked and suckled, making Kagome gasp and breathe heavily from his assault. He trailed his now free hand down her waist to her heat between her shaking legs. She bucked against him, closing her legs from his entrance.

Sesshomaru anticipated her body's reaction and he quickly wedged his hand through and cupped her in his hand. She cried loudly from the pleasure as he moved his hand rhythmically against her. Her eyes shed tears and he licked them away as they trailed down her cheeks. He knew she was fighting for control of her body, but it was too much for her. He used his hand that lingered on her breast to spread her legs further. Kagome gasped slightly and was about close them sub-consciously when Sesshomaru placed his torso between them, preventing her from escape.

"Nice try..." Sesshomaru said playfully at her. He needed to calm her, show her that even if he too was a male... that he would not hurt her like Naraku did.

He lowered his head to her core and assaulted it with his ministrations. He nipped and licked gently, but hard at her most sensitive spots, coaxing her body to submit to him.

Kagome cried in pleasure from his darting tongue. She tried to close her legs again, but his hands pushed them farther apart. When his tongue entered her, she found herself taking his head in her hands pushing him onward, signaling him what she wanted. Sesshomaru's probing tongue, his slender hands, it was all to much for her bear. She felt the world grow faded into a haze. She felt something nearing and she didn't know why but she wanted it badly.

Suddenly, the world turned white. Kagome felt herself shaking as the intense pleasure washed through her like a giant explosion. She felt completely at peace.

Sesshomaru felt her shaking from pleasure as her walls clamped on his tongue and her intoxicating scent released. He lapped up her flowing release as he heard her gasp and breath heavily of her new experience.

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts at a pulsing heat that growed ever harder and longer for every passing moment. She opened her eyes to see a shaking Sesshomaru who kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself in her mouth. When he pulled away, brushed her stray hairs from her face to grab her attention.

"I will be as gentle as I can..." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I know..." Kagome replied.

"Do you accept me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course" Kagome answered.

With her consent, he bit her neck, marking her as his to the end of time. She cried at the sharp pain but softened when he licked the wound from the flowing blood. Then, to save the pain, he quickly delved into her, tearing her virginal barrier. Sesshomaru tensed at this and looked at his mate before him.

"You... were still untouched" Sesshomaru said in awe.

Kagome gave a soft smile as she adjusted to him inside her. It was almost unbearable for her, but with Sesshomaru's assurance, his tender carresses and his mark, she felt utter happiness.

She felt Sesshomaru move within her. With each stroke she felt a growing pleasure within her in contrast to the dissipating pain. She moaned and cried his name as he took her to new heights. Sesshomaru nibbled on her neck as he thrusted harder and harder by the minute. Kagome reached her peak and cried in completion, but Sesshomaru was not quite there yet. She looked tiredly at the insatiable demon, sweat pouring from him as he indulged of having himself within her.

He quickly pulled out of her and gently turned her back towards him and entered her again. She gasped at the new sensation as her body grew for another release. Sesshomaru felt her walls contract for yet a third time as he felt her grow tired, her arms flailing of her body's support. When her arms failed she fell on the bed, shouting her release. Sesshomaru took took each of her hands in his and nipped her shoulder as he continued his ascending rhythm. He felt himself nearing to his completion and growled heavily in anticipation for it. Finally, he poured his potent seed within her and fell on her back, panting heavily.

When he collected himself, he pulled out of her and turned her towards him and embraced her. Finally, she was his and he belonged to her.

**END OF LEMON**

After some time, Sesshomaru rose from his slumber and gazed at the beauty before him. His mate. He trailed his fingers over her features making sure that it was not a dream or an illusion.

"Were you glad?" Kagome asked shaking Sesshomaru from his thoughts, "That I was untouched..."

"I admit that I was quite shocked of that revelation, but I would have taken you as my mate either way, for my love for you was enough to surpass that and everything else... but yes I was glad" Sesshomaru replied.

"Thank you..." Kagome said, before sleep overcame her.

Sesshomaru glanced at her mate before sleep took him over.

SunMoon1285: Yay!!! Another chapter done!!!

Sesshomaru: I finally got it!!! (Despite his black eye... has a smirk on his face)

SunMoon1285: Hentai!!! Youkais... caring only to sow your seed

Sesshomaru: 'Sow my seed'? You really need to give yourself a break and direct your desire towards me!!!!!!!!

SunMoon1285: (hits Sesshomaru with a bat) Just when I think I may like you... you just HAVE to ruin it with your ego... Please review and thank you guys for your support.


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the manga, nor the anime

Chapter 19: The Final Showdown

"WHERE THE FUCK IS KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the shard hunting group.

It was the morning of the third day at Kaede's village. Sesshomaru was supposed to bring 'his' Kagome to him and was confident that she will be all his. He paced back and forth in desperation.

"She will be here, Inuyasha" Miroku answered the nervous hannyou.

"She will not let us battle Naraku alone" Sango assured as she slung her boomerang bone over her back.

"Yeah... but that bastard of a brother of mine may have something up his sleeve" Inuyasha replied.

Suddenly a white blur sent Inuyasha plummeting into the forest.

"Half-brother" Sesshomaru corrected him as he flexed his claws.

"Hey guys!!" Kagome waved happily at the others. Shippo ran up to Kagome and jumped over her hugging her tightly.

"Kagome, you smell different" Shippo said innocently.

"Yeah! That's because yours truly has marked her" Inuyasha boasted.

"But-" Shippo started before Kagome put her index finger over her mouth and winking at him. 'She doesn't smell like Inuyasha', he thought.

"Did you enjoy being far away from Kagome?" Inuyasha snorted at his half-brother.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru replied plainly.

"Okay everyone let's go!!!" Kagome motioned the group as they made their way to Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha led the way with Sesshomaru and Miroku behind him. Shippo stayed at Kaede's at Kagome's bidding. She couldn't bear losing him to Naraku.

"Kagome? I don't mean to pry but is it true? That Inuyasha bit you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah he did... But I got rid of it..." Kagome replied, "I don't think I can trust him again".

"But you do have a mark..." Sango added, "and you seem different"

"I am with Sesshomaru..." Kagome replied.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku and Sesshomaru looked upon.

Sesshomaru smirked at the situation. Unlike his brother, he had much advanced hearing and could hear what the women were talking about. Miroku glanced at Sesshomaru before noticing his smirk and kept quiet.

"Nothing...... girl stuff!!!!" Kagome covered up.

"What of? The time of the month?" Inuyasha asked.

"SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha fall face first six feet underground.

"But that means... you have...." Sango inferred.

"Yeah..." Kagome nodded before Sando could finish.

"She is correct... she carries my pup within her... It is growing inside her as we speak" Sesshomaru said as he neared them.

"So... I was right" Miroku added, "You have finally claimed her as yours"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT MUMBLING ABOUT?" Inuyasha cried as he tried to get up, "Kagome....... a mate is not supposed to do that"

"You really are fools" a voice came from above. Kagura appeared from her flying feather hovering over them.

"KAGURA!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha cried as he prepared to strike.

"Before you strike your useless sword Inuyasha, please notice that I am alone" Kagura said sarcastically.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Inuyasha asked.

"To fight with you... nothing gives me more pleasure than sending Naraku to his grave" Kagura said, "With Lord Sesshomaru on our side we will beat him with ease".

"I can beat Naraku without my jackass brother's help!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha stop! We need all the help we can get" Kagome said.

Kagura raised an eyebrow at her. 'She bears the scent of the Demon Lord... Is she... Sesshomaru's mate?'

"Heh... someone has beaten you to her Inuyasha..." Kagura laughed.

"WHAT? I BIT HER ALREADY" Inuyasha cried.

"Guess again pup... she's marked all right, but not by you" Kagura teased.

Inuyasha drew closer to Kagome and smelled her. 'She smells like...'

"YOU JACKASS!!!!" Inuyasha cried as he drew Tetsusaiga and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Little brother... can we please postpone our bitter spat after Naraku dies?" he said coolly.

Suddenly, the clouds drew black and Naraku arrived with hordes or demons behind him. He smirked at the shard hunting group as he removed his baboon pelt.

"Fighting against each other? How pathetic" Naraku said.

"No one invited you jackass!!" Inuyasha spat before facing again his half-brother.

"Kagura... you have defied me" Naraku spoke before a dark aura surrounded her. She gasped in pain as she clutched tightly her chest.

"Give up the shards you have in possession and I will give you a swift death" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well, if it isn't Lord of the West, how great it is to grace us with your presence," Naraku chided.

Before he finished, an arrow went straight to him, severing his right arm and freeing a wounded Kagura from his spell. Kagome stood protectively over Kagura as she took out another arrow. Kagura looked amazed at her, 'She is willing to protect me, even after all that I have caused?'

"Miko..." Naraku sneered. 'She grew stronger..... but how?'

"Your quarrel is with all of us!!" Kagome stated.

"You will pay for this" Naraku warned.

"No it's you who will pay for all you have done to each of us" Sango cried.

Naraku sent forth his countless minions before them.

"I'll take care of this!" Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!!!"

Hordes of demons were annihilated with its strike. Sango's boomerang bone killed dozens at a time and Miroku's wind tunnel eradicated some of them until venom bees appeared. At this, Kagome shot a barrier around the others while Sesshomaru took out Toukijin and with its mere energy blast, pulverized the rest.

"How..." Naraku said to himself in awe. There was no possible way they could eradicate his army in such a short period of time.

"Naraku... is this all you could do?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Ha!" Naraku scoffed as he went through a transformation. A dark purple light surrounded him, taking him to the skies. Thunder rumbled and only his evil laughter echoed through the battlefield.

"What is happening?" Sango asked worriedly.

"He is unleashing all his power... he is calling forth all the demon that reside within him to grant him their strength and powers with the power of the shards he has in possession" Kagura explained weakly.

"Is there any way to break him, Kagura?" Miroku asked.

"If I knew... I would have done it a long time ago. Now, I can only rely on the strength on a certain youkai" Kagura said as she focused on Sesshomaru when she said the latter part. Sesshomaru merely sighed at her remarks and analyzed the transformation carefully.

"Kagome! Shoot an arrow at the hannyou!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Huh?" Kagome said confusedly.

"Sh-Shoot me?", Inuyasha yelled at him, "You jackass... if you really want me to die you could do it yourself!"

"Not at you, Inuyasha... towards Naraku" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. 'He truly is an idiot'.

Kagome drew her bow and arrow and released the arrow soaring through the sky. The usual pink light that would surround the arrow was now interlaced with green and white light. The black aura dissipated at the arrow's trajectory.

"It went through..." Kagome murmured.

Suddenly, another arrow hit Kagome's arrow deflecting it completely. A soft laugh came from the shadows of the forest. As the figure drew closer, it readied another arrow. 'It couldn't be...'

"Kikyo" Inuyasha yelled at the nearing priestess, "I thought you would not make it here"

"I will not let you die at the hands of Naraku, Inuyasha. Your life is mine alone" Kikyo replied before turning her face towards her reincarnation, "If your arrow hit the barrier all this land will be poisoned by Naraku's poison fumes... think before you act"

"Why you..." Kagome muttered before being held back by Sesshomaru.

He assured her with a flicker of emotion in his eyes before gently pushing her back behind him.

"Not now..." he said coolly at her.

"Inuyasha, why is Kikyo here?" Sango asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHE IS GOING TO HELP US KILL NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I don't know, Inuyasha... we shouldn't trust her" Miroku said.

"The monk is right... isn't SHE the one who took the shards from you and brought them to Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"She had her reasons, okay?" Inuyasha bit back.

"Stop fighting!!! Naraku is nearing the end of his transformation" Kagura said weakly as she pointed to the sky.

The smoke was quickly dissipating to reveal the most terrifying sight they've ever seen. Naraku became a deformed being, a mutation consisting of a fusion of countless demons that harbored in his body. His size was thrice of Sesshomaru's in his true form. His skin was grey and slimy, reptilian like. His eyes were pitch black and his arms were large claws that oozed of poison. His scores of tentacles wiggled about him as he made himself into the ground.

"Heh heh heh... now where do I begin?" Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha raised his sword and before he could unleash his Wind Scar once again, he got pummeled deep into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha barely made it out of the hole before being slapped back Naraku's tentacles, landing a few feet away from Sesshomaru.

"It seems, little brother, that this fight cannot be won merely by your antics" he said icily at the hannyou, "We need a strategy."

Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku paralyzing him for a brief moment.

"It won't hold for long... we need to plan this quickly" Kagome cried.

"But what?" Sango asked.

"Monk... you offer protection for the wounded demon wench or if any of them are wounded" Sesshomaru ordered.

"WHO MADE YOU THE LEADER?" Inuyasha fumed at the Taiyoukai.

"You have better ideas?" Kagura said sarcastically before wincing in pain.

"What about you?" Miroku asked.

"I don't plan on being so..." the Demon Lord answered, "Demon Hunter... you will destroy as many tentacles as you can, leaving him open to attack by Inuyasha and I"

"Right" Sango acknowledged.

"What about me?" Kagome questioned the Demon Lord.

"You and the dead miko will offer protection for me and Inuyasha while we make our way to Naraku," Sesshomaru added with a hint of kindness, "I will depend on you, mate."

"Naraku's breaking free..." Kikyo murmured.

"Everyone get ready!" Sango yelled at the group.

When Naraku broke free of Kagome's spell, Sango released her boomerang bone eradicating about a dozen tentacles. Unfortunately, these were replaced by twice as many as before. Miroku erected a shield around him and Kagura, keeping an eye on whoever may need his assistance. Kagome and Kikyo shot arrows through the black miasma clearing a path for the Inu brothers to attack.

"GET READY NARAKU!!!" Inuyasha cried as he flexed his claws.

"You will finally meet your end..." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Fools... Do you really think you can defeat me?" Naraku chuckled.

"That's what all my former adversaries said... before they groveled begging for their lives" Sesshomaru replied as he unsheathed Toukijin and shot an energy blast.

"Futile..." Naraku laughed as he deflected it towards the sky.

"You haven't seen anything yet! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Watch out!" Sango cried as she looked above at Naraku's claws reaching towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

The shard hunting group looked at the poison claws nearing at the Inu brothers, but suddenly, a purifying arrow created a barrier for them. The barrier held back Naraku's claws and left the giant hannyou wounded. Kagome sighed proudly at her direct hit. 'You are safe, Sesshomaru', she thought.

'Kagome...' Sesshomaru thought as he glanced thankfully at her.

"Sango! The tentacles!" Miroku yelled from his shield. Sango didn't notice the regenerating tentacles that reached for her.

Before Sango could release her boomerang bone, she was pummeled back towards the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Sango!," Kagome exclaimed.

Before Kagome could react, two tentacles wrapped around each of her ankles, dropping her flat on her back. She yelled in pain from the sharp rock that dug into her back. Naraku elevated her high into the sky as the other tentacles readied themselves to attack the miko.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered before being slapped back Naraku's claws.

Sesshomaru quickly recovered from the blow and glanced at the group. Miroku and Kagura were tending to Sango, making them unable to help her. Inuyasha was busy fighting off the claws. But then, Sesshomaru noticed the other miko. He looked angrily at the dead priestess that made no move whatsoever to save his mate.

"Kikyo... do something!" Kagome yelled at her as she dangled from the tentacles, holding her puryfing shield as long as she could.

"Shoot her down!" Inuyasha yelled as tried to break free from Naraku's gigantic hand, to no avail.

Kikyo slowly, taking her time, took an arrow from her quiver and set it on her bow. She tilted her face slightly to the side, gathering the arrow's target. Instead of aiming for the tentacles, she aimed at Kagome's body.

"Kikyo!!! Shoot them!" Inuyasha ordered, "Set Kagome free!"

With a soft smile on her face she released the arrow, soaring towards Kagome. 'Yes Inuyasha... I will shoot her down... I will set her free' she thought.

"Oh no..." Kagome whispered noticing the arrow's destination, when she closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

'Kagome', Sesshomaru thought as he delved towards her, hoping there was enough time to save her.

SunMoon1285: Oooh... cliffy

Sesshomaru: You really are evil...

SunMoon1285: Yeah sorta... I'm sorry readers (bows apologetically)

Sesshomaru: Please review so that she'll update faster!!!!

SunMoon1285: Thanks all of you for your reviews and commentaries and your support

Preview Chapter 20:

Kagome held back her tears as he spoke those loving words. He soothed her by resting his head atop of hers. 'What am I doing?' Kagome thought, 'I belong here... Fate has nothing to do with it... it is about choice'

"Sesshomaru... wait" Kagome murmured at her mate. She felt his head and arms removing themselves from her body.

"Thank you... for loving me" he whispered before pushing her into the well,

"Nooooooooooooooooo..." she yelled as she fell in.


	20. Chapter 20: The Journey Ends or is it ju...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, NOR MANGA NOR ANIME... NOR THE SCIENTIST BY COLDPLAY

Chapter 20: The Journey Ends

Kagome whimpered as she struggled to open her eyes. She looked at the roof of an elegant room. Her body ached painfully from her fight, especially her torso and lower body. She looked at her surroundings, noticing that she was at Sesshomaru's castle. She turned to her side where she was met by a fox-like creature. His green eyes grew wide in amazement before hugging her close.

"Kagome! You're alive!!!" Shippo cried.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Wait here," Shippo said completely ignoring her question due to his joy, "I must tell him the news!"

Shippo retreated from her room yelling indistinctly.

Sesshomaru was walking through the hallways when Shippo latched to his leg as if his life depended on it.

"She's... a... wake" Shippo wheezed.

Before Shippo could gather his breath, he felt like he was flying through the hallways and closed his eyes tightly in fear. Sesshomaru quickly moved towards their quarters, ignoring completely at the still latched fox around his leg. When he stopped at the entrance, he pried the fox off his leg gently and laid a hand on Shippo's head.

"Go play with Rin..." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes sir!" Shippo said trying to act as coolly as the Lord did.

Kagome was startled from her thoughts when the door was opened. She smiled weakly as Sesshomaru let himself him. He looked at her with passionate, loving eyes before quickly sitting by the bed and taking her into his arms.

"You're awake, my mate" he whispered, "I thought I lost you... like I did my mother". A lone tear fell when he closed his eyes, finally at peace.

"What happened, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she wiped his tear gently from his cheek.

"Naraku is dead... You destroyed him" Sesshomaru answered.

"But how?" Kagome asked.

"No one really knows... When Inuyasha's bitch shot her arrow at you... you were suddenly engulfed in pink and white light... your eyes lit ablaze in chi. Everything that surrounded you, save myself and the others were instantly pulverized at your purifying aura. The dead wench... was not spared. She was broken up along the sacred jewel." Sesshomaru explained, "After the light cleared, you were unconscious on the ground, not breathing. It has been a week since then."

"I did that?" Kagome whispered.

"You saved all of us... and I am genuinely glad that you are all right" Sesshomaru assured kissing her chastely on her lips.

"Where are all the others?" Kagome asked.

"The monk is at the demon slayer's room. She is recovering from Naraku's blow. The fox is just outside probably playing with Rin as we speak" Sesshomaru answered.

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, knowing the answer to her question.

"He is... not here. He is mourning the death of the dead miko and recovering from her betrayal"

"Oh..." she said softly as her head hung low in regret.

Sesshomaru raised her face to meet his, his hand softly caressing her face, "I'm afraid I carry more bad news, my love" his own eyes welled in tears as he summoned the words to come, "The dead miko's arrow... it managed to hit you..."

He laid his free hand on her womb. Kagome gasped in shock, silently acknowledging what he tried to say. She quickly raised her gown uncovering her flat belly. It was now scarred just over her navel. 'That is why my body ached so...' Kagome thought sadly, 'My child... our child'.

She looked at Sesshomaru, who was vainly holding back his tears. She wrapped her arms around the Taiyoukai, who let out his tears of sadness in short, deep breaths.

"It's okay..." Kagome said soothingly as she delved her hands into his silver mane, without realizing that tears were flowing from her eyes as well.

Suddenly, a flashback went throughout her mind...

_'Kagome', Sesshomaru thought frantically as he delved after her._

I'm experiencing one of Sesshomaru's memories... This is the battle... The moment when Kikyo shot her arrow...

_Kagome watched as the arrow impaled itself at her body's womb. She yelled in agony as blood oozed from her wound, staining her clothes in a crimson color. Naraku laughed maniacally at this turn of events._

_"KIKYO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?" Inuyasha cried as he struggled to set himself free from the claws._

_"Kagome!" she heard the shard hunting group cry for her._

_Kagome felt Sesshomaru's heartbeat elevate heavily. _

_'My mate... my unborn pup...they've been taken from me...' Sesshomaru thought as his eyes turned crimson and tears flowed freely from his eyes._

_But before Sesshomaru could advance to kill the dead priestess, he noticed at blinding pink light emanating from Kagome._

_Her eyes were white and her face grimaced in anger. The tentacles that surrounded her were purified instantly from her touch. Before Naraku could react, Kagome released a white ray towards his heart, pulverizing him completely to dust. _

_Kagome remained floating in the air breathing heavily in exhaustion. She turned angrily towards Kikyo as the aura grew ever stronger. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha distanced themselves from the large amount of power. Miroku and the others remained safe behind the shield. Kikyo trembled from the approaching miko._

_Kagome yelled in pain as the aura exploded in blinding rays, aiming towards Kikyo. The dead priestess died instantly from the first ray of purification. _

_When the light was cleared, Inuyasha took the corpse of Kikyo and ran away from the meadow. Sesshomaru held his unconscious mate while the others looked upon them. He took the arrow out from her belly and placed his head on it. His eyes welled in tears as he howled in pain and suffering. Miroku carried an unconscious Sango and held her tightly. Kagura walked towards the unmoving Taiyoukai._

_"Do not fret over the losses... be grateful for what you have... and now... you have her" Kagura said as she took a feather and flew away rejoicing her newfound freedom._

_Sesshomaru took Kagome bridal style and turned towards the monk. Miroku silently understood as he followed the Demon Lord towards his castle._

Kagome finally snapped out from her daze and looked upon Sesshomaru. She was back in her room. Sesshomaru noticed her tension.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I saw... I saw what happened..." Kagome said, "I felt your emotions... but it will be all right in time".

"I hope it will be..." Sesshomaru assured as he continued to hold her in his embrace.

"Do you really have to go, Kagome?" Shippo said sadly as Kagome gathered her yellow bookbag.

Kagome left Sesshomaru's castle with the rest of shard hunting group a few days later. She had spoken to Sesshomaru about her decision to go back to her world, and he did not stop her.

_"Do as you like..." the Taiyoukai said, "I will not force you to do things you don't want to"._

_"But-" Kagome started._

Sesshomaru, unfortunately, had other matters to take care in his land, so he was not able to escort them to Kaede's village.

"Yeah... even though I want to stay here... I don't belong here..." Kagome replied.

"Well... safe journey and do not forget us" Sango cried as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"Sorry for not being able to stay for your wedding" Kagome said.

"You'll be here in spirit," Miroku assured before patting her shoulder.

"Well... I'll see you guys" Kagome waved as she stepped back.

Kagome accidentally bumped into someone when she stepped back. She turned around to glance at a face of someone she wanted to see before she left. She gazed into the saddened amber orbs and his silver white hair.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered.

"It's okay," Inuyasha whispered, "Be safe... and thank you".

Before thinking it twice, Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly against him.

"And don't be sorry... I should be the one apologizing" Inuyasha whispered before quickly stepping back and joining the others.

"I thought you wouldn't be here, Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Yeah...who knew" Sango added with a smile as she stood next to her future husband.

"Well... I had to say good-bye to her... and apologize" Inuyasha replied as his dog ears flattened in bashfulness.

"Thank you, everyone... good bye!" Kagome called out before running towards the forest.

Kagome reached the meadow towards the well, silently reminiscing all the moments she spent here. Her meeting with Inuyasha, the gathering of the shards, Miroku, Sango, Shippo... and...

She raised her face to find her mate sitting at the lip of the well, waiting for her. He looked at her, his eyes hiding no emotion, as she made her way towards him. He rose and gave way for her to jump in the well.

"So... now's the time" Kagome said, "I never thought it would be so soon".

She was met by silence. She looked nervously at the floor, averting her gaze from the Taiyoukai. She knew he wouldn't be in the mood to talk to her for what she's about to do. 'It must be so hard on him' Kagome thought, 'but... I cannot stay here... I have to go back... this is not my time'. She walked past the stoic Taiyoukai and stopped at the lip of the well. She threw her yellow bag and watched it disappear in the darkness, traveling through dimensions.

"I know what you are thinking, miko..." Sesshomaru stated, "You think you don't belong here... and you are correct... just as our union is not meant to be... If it helps quench your conscience, your mark will eventually fade when you meet someone in your world who meets your expectations"

"What if it is you who meets my expectations? What if I do not find another?" Kagome asked as she raised herself on the lip of the well. Instead of standing she sat there, with her back facing the Taiyoukai.

"Then you are a fool" Sesshomaru answered as he drew closer to her, "For wanting something that is not yours to begin with."

"What about you? What about your mark? What about your expectations?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I was not meant for this ... this love... but still I am grateful" Sesshomaru whispered as he encircled his arms around her, "that you gave me a taste, a moment of what it was like to love and be loved. I will not remove my mark, for I will always belong to you. Belonging to you is the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Have faith...we'll meet again".

Kagome held back her tears as he spoke those loving words. He soothed her by resting his head atop of hers. 'What am I doing?' Kagome thought, 'I belong here... Fate has nothing to do with it... it is about choice'

"Sesshomaru... wait" Kagome murmured at her mate. She felt his head and arms removing themselves from her body.

"Thank you... for loving me" he whispered before pushing her into the well,

"Nooooooooooooooooo..." she yelled as she fell in.

"... I'll always wait for you..." she heard his voice echo through the well.

Kagome extended her hand towards the fading Taiyoukai, knowing that she could never reach him. She watched as the light grew darker and the silhouette of her mate grew smaller by the second. She closed her eyes as she was transported back to her world. Forever.

"Kagome! Earth to Kagome!!! Are you awake?" one of her friends yelled at her.

"Sorry... guess I fell asleep again!" Kagome said as she mustered a smile at her college friends.

"Are you sure you can come to school after your frequent illnesses?" another friend asked her worriedly, "Not that it matters... it seems you haven't aged a day since you've returned."

"Yeah, I'm sure... after all it is the first year of college at Tokyo University" Kagome answered proudly, "I don't have time to be sick".

"But... you fell in a well not too long ago... and you're suffering from amnesia" her friends cried worriedly.

"Yeah... but I still have some of my memories intact... better than not having any at all" Kagome said happily.

The professor dismissed the students as he left the classroom. After a while only Kagome remained seated. She raised her hand to feel the mark on her neck. 'I had this mark, this bite when I came to in the hospital' she thought.

Come up to meet you,

Tell you I'm sorry,

You don't know how lovely you are.

Kagome left the classroom and went on her way back to her home alone. She gazed at the rose colored petals of the cherry blossoms that fell around her, gracing her with soft caresses that sadly, couldn't compare to someone who she couldn't make out his face.

I had to find you,

Tell you I need you,

Tell you I set you apart.

She twirled in circles around and around until the dizziness caught up to her and she faced the shrine. 'That's the shrine where I found the well, which gave start to my amnesia. The well which my family found me unconscious... What was I doing inside a well? I jumped in but all there was there was dirt and dust... I must have fallen in by accident."

Tell me your secrets,

And ask me your questions,

Oh, let's go back to the start.

She continued onward to her house when she felt her mark burn. 'What is this? This hasn't happened before...' she thought desperately. She closed her eyes trying to control herself. Then, she fell to her knees and she glanced up at the now far away shrine. But this time, someone was in front of the shrine, admiring its beauty and the history that it held.

Runnin' in circles,

Comin' up tails,

Its only science apart.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to see the figure more clearly. She gazed at the man with blonde, nearly white hair that fell just over the top of the collar of his suit.. He wore a black winter coat and business pants. His perfect, fair skin contrasted heavily to the ebony coat as he turned towards her, his amber eyes fixing on her intently.

Nobody said it was easy,

It's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be this hard.

Oh, take me back to the start.

"M-May I help you?" Kagome asked the man before her as she stood up and straightened herself.

The stranger walked towards her. Kagome breathed heavily at the sight.

"I am quite lost... I have spent a long time lingering around here... but thankfully I found you" the stranger said eloquently.

I was just guessing,

At numbers and figures,

Pulling the puzzles apart.

"Um... sure, I could explain to you where do you want to go if you simply name me a street or a place" Kagome said nervously, trying to push down her thoughts at his striking resemblance of someone from here past. 'But who?' she thought.

She was met by a genuine laugh. 'I know that laugh' Kagome thought as her cheeks grew crimson in realization.

"You really are something..." the stranger said, staring at her, marveling her kindness and beauty, "I apologize... I made you uncomfortable."

Questions of science,

Science and progress,

Do not speak as loud as my heart.

"It's okay...," Kagome said.

"Oh... Well I'm looking for a certain University... I am a newcomer... transferring from Shizuoka" the handsome man told her.

Tell me you love me,

Come back and haunt me,

Oh, when I rush to the start.

The stranger loosened the knot of his charcoal grey tie and opened the first button of his collar.

"It is quite hot for this time of year" the stranger said teasingly.

"If you have ice for blood" Kagome replied sarcastically, "This is the same university that I attend to... it is about 3 blocks south and four blocks to the right... you can't miss it"

"Thank you! I hope to see you..." the man bowed low and left her there.

Runnin' in circles,

Chasin' tails,

Comin' back as we are.

'That man... he somehow looks familiar... But I must be dreaming...' Kagome thought as she turned away from the retreating outcast and went towards her home

"Sessho... Did you get the directions from her?" a young man about his age asked him as he rolled down the window from the passenger seat of Sessho's yellow corvette.

"You're right Miroku Lee... Strange but I feel like I met her before... but I must be dreaming" Sessho said as he got into his car and sped away.

"I don't know why but I feel like... we have a destiny do fulfill..." Miroku added deep in thought

Nobody said it was easy,

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be so hard.

"Now THAT'S stupid" Sessho said as he shifted gears.

"Think about it... We're both descendants of powerful ancestors that have battled right here centuries ago... Who knows? Maybe here we can find the meanings of our dreams of our past lives" Miroku said.

"It was only one... and it's the same... The stupid battle, the stupid miko... and the stupid Taiyoukai that fell for her" Sessho said icily before shuddering in pain.

"Maybe we can also find a cure... for that pain you've had since you were born" Miroku stated as he leaned back and watched the approaching university.

I'm goin' back to the start...

THE END

SunMoon1285: The end (sniffles) I'm so happy!...

Sesshomaru: Yay! I get the girl!

Inuyasha: That's easy for you to say...

SunMoon1285: Sorry Inu... but it WAS a SESS/KAG fic.

Kagome: Yeah... even right now... (blushes) I love you, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Kagome (kisses her breathlessly)

Kikyo: Why do I always have to die?

Naraku: Speak for yourself... I HAVE TO DIE IN THE MANGA... IN THE ANIME, AND IN MOST OF THESE PEOPLE'S FICS!!! (sulks)

(Both of them look at each other before sparks fly through the air between them)

Sesshomaru: Well... then I lost my girl... (sighs in defeat as he looks upon the two couples)

SunMoon1285: Anyways... this is the end of Belonging to You... I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks a lot for supporting me all this time. BUT there's a second part... (smirks) WHEELS OF DESTINY!!!

(Sesshomaru sits next to SunMoon1285 and rests his head on her shoulder)

Sesshomaru: I don't have the girl...

SunMoon1285: Don't worry Sesshomaru... (pets his head lovingly) You're one sexy fellow!!! If you lived in reality all the girls would be pouncing on you... (mumbles) including myself

(Sesshomaru's head perks up in anticipation... surreptitiously taking breath mints)

Sesshomaru: All the girls? (draws himself closer to SunMoon1285)

Inuyasha: WHY DOES HE GET TO BE A LADIES' MAN!?!!?

(Sesshomaru kicks him away and smirks at SunMoon1285)

Sesshomaru: The time has come... this Sesshomaru said... to do OH so many things...

SunMoon1285: What the hell are you- (Sesshomaru takes SunMoon1285 and kisses her) whoa...

SunMoon1285: Please read my next fic... Wheels of Destiny... The pairing is absolutely SECRET!!! It's about the continuation of this story... Will Kagome remember her past? Will Sessho get rid of his pain? And if Miroku's there... where are the others? Some questions that are left unanswered here (hint: Where did Sesshomaru go instead of escorting Kagome) will be answered in Wheels of Destiny (drum rolls) you'll have to read to find out

Everyone: BYE BYE EVERYONE!!!!


End file.
